Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh
by Unsung-Knight
Summary: After much debate, (and his mother nagging), Shikamaru Nara, the son of a famous frontier brain, starts his own journey. His main goal, challenge his father without it being such a huge drag.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

Okay after much voting and much research. Here is the all anticipated crossover staring one Shikamaru Nara. As I looked into this, I had to decide whether or not to go with Pokemon cannon characters or just use all Naruto characters for this. I am still thinking about that.

This chapter would be a short one and mostly got into some detail onto the reason behind Shikamaru adventure. Tell me what you guy's think and would like to see for this story as a review or in a private message.

.

"He misses you, even if he doesn't say it," Yoshino whispered sternly into the phone, she glanced out a window to see her five-year-old son, Shikamaru Nara, napping against a tree with a Munchlax leaning against him also taking a nap.

"You know if I could, I would be there for the both of you," Replied the voice from the other end, "It's a drag."

"Try to make some time, Shikaku," Yoshino whispered furiously into the phone, looking over her shoulder to see a clock that was hanging on the wall, "I have to go, have to check on the herd."

"I…I'll call later if there isn't any more challengers," Shikaku said dejectedly at not being able to talk longer, "Tell the brat that I'll try to see him soon."

"Promise."

"Promise."

.

"Munchlax use thunderbolt!" Now a slightly battered seven-year-old Shikamaru called out to Munchlax. Standing in front of them is a group of men and their pokemon. Said pokemon were either knocked out or close to being to it.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax called out and quickly used thunderbolt on not only on the opposing pokemon but also to their trainers.

"You know…if there is something that I hate more than bullies…are poachers," Shikamaru said annoyed at the group in front of him, "Now leave, you're on private property."

The group quickly ran off in a hurry screaming their heads off from Shikamaru and Munchlax. Shikamaru let out an inaudible sigh and quickly leaned against a tree attempting to catch his breath, "It's safe now…"

Several minutes passed by one by one several Stantler popped their heads from behind trees and tall bushes. Many of the younger Stantler gathered around Shikamaru attempting to get him to play.

Shikamaru groaned, he lightly pushed them away as he started his way back home, "Mom is going through a fit…"

"There you are."

Shikamaru looked over to see his father walking out of the shadows of the trees. Shikaku is wearing an outfit that he only wears when he is at home, its' a simple light colored kimono and a haori with the Nara symbol on the back of it. He reached down promptly placed Shikamaru on his back to carry him back home. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held on to him, looking over his shoulder to ensure that Munchlax was following him. The teal colored pokemon was busying himself looking through his fur for fruit as he followed them.

"How long are you staying?" Shikamaru asked his father.

"Two months," Shikaku replied.

Inwardly, Shikamaru smiled. His father is home and staying long enough for his birthday.

"Munchlax?" Munchlax said curiously to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru frowned at the pokemon, "Shut up."

"Munch, Munch, Munchlax," Munchlax continued.

"…Troublesome know-it-all pokemon…"

"Munchlax!"

"I get it, jezz you don't have to yell."

"Why are you always arguing with your Munchlax?" Shikaku interrupted the argument between his son and Pokemon.

"I don't know/Munchlax," Shikamaru and Munchlax said in the same time with a shrug.

.

"I don't get it, why aren't you starting your journey here in Johto with Choji and me?"

Twelve-year-old Shikamaru Nara is communicating with his friends his friends, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, with his black Pokegear. He is leaning against a railing of a ship that was taking him to the Sinnoh region.

"I would of thought you would have stayed since your dad is here for the next couple of months," Choji asked puzzled at the fact his friend's actions.

"That's it," Shikamaru said with a shrug, he began to sprang up a tale for his reasoning for his actions, "My parent's anniversary is soon and…"

"At least your mom finally got you to do something," Ino commented offhandedly.

"He always did something," Choji defended Shikamaru, "He protects all the pokemon that lives in his family's land are protected."

"All he did is watch over a herd of Stantler which he mostly did while napping," Ino snapped at Choji.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Ino started to rant, he looked up when he heard a loud horn signifying that they are near their destination, "Guys, I have to go."

With a quick goodbye, Shikamaru turned off his Pokegear with a sigh. He did not want to tell them that they were more or less right yet wrong in the same time. It was true, that he with his trusted pokemon protected the massive herd of Stantler's and any other pokemon in his family land from poachers albeit while taking a nap here and there. Shikamaru wanted his father to spend his time solely on Yoshino. It was a plus that Yoshino would focus any sort of anger towards Shikaku and not on himself.

'I have exactly eight months to get all eight badges, defeat the Elite Four and maybe the Champion too, to get into the Battle Frontier,' Shikamaru thought determinedly, 'That is the exact amount of time that Dad will still be in Johto before coming back here by then…I will be ready to challenge him to a pokemon battle.'

"Munchlax!"

"…How the heck do you keep getting out of your poke-ball."

To be continued…

Okay the Pokemon and Naruto Crossover staring Shikamaru Nara had finally started.

Tell me what you guys think and perhaps want to see later on.

Oh a little help though, should I add in the Cannon Characters from Pokemon or only Characters from the Naruto world? Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

Shikamaru Pokemon ID Card:

IDNo.: 012611

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Birthday: September 22

Age: 12

Hometown: Ecruteak City

Region: Johto

Trainer Class: (Undecided) Trainer?

Nature: Careful

.

Shikamaru sat on a bench that over looked the beach of Sandgem Town, sitting next to him is his Munchlax. He is wearing a dark green lined long sleeved mesh shirt underneath a loose gray tank top with the Nara symbol printed in the front in green, a pair of long brown pants and blue sneakers. Swung over his shoulder is a black and blue sling bag, hiding under his tank top is a belt to hold his poke-balls, and has a pair of simple silver hoop earrings which was pass down from his father before the start of his journey to Sinnoh.

"Munchlax," Munchlax said nudging Shikamaru leg to get his attention.

"Are you finally done?" Shikamaru asked glancing down at Munchlax expectantly.

"Munch, Munch, Munchlax," Munchlax said as he jumped off the bench and headed towards the town.

"Jezz, bossy much," Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he got up stretching lightly as he followed his pokemon, "Where do you get all this energy?"

"Lax," Munchlax snorted, he eyes narrowed at Shikamaru with a huff.

"You were the one that wanted lunch by the seashore," Shikamaru responded lazily.

"Munchlax, Munchlax," Munchlax responded indignantly.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes, he took out Munchlax poke-ball. A simple heavy ball gleams brightly with the utmost care, he returned Munchlax back into his poke-ball, "Now where is Professor Rowan lab."

"Munchlax!"

"Get back into the poke-ball!"

.

Shikamaru grumbled as he trekked towards Professor Rowan lab. Munchlax had repeatedly got himself out of his poke-ball and grabbed his bag running off with it. After running after him a couple random times, Shikamaru had managed to get lost twice and now he finally managed to find the lab.

Standing in front of the doors that lead to the lab, Shikamaru raised his hand and knocked on the door. There were a couple loud whispers from the other side, couple of screams, and loud crashes. Shikamaru felt a headache coming on, "This is going to be a pain…"

Suddenly the doors swung open and someone ran passed Shikamaru in a hurry. Shikamaru watched as the kid with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange with white lining sleeveless hoodie with a swirl on the back over a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of orange shorts and extremely worn running shoes. A worn out backpack swung hazardously by a single strap as he ran. As if he knew he was being stared at, the blond turned his gaze towards Shikamaru making eye contact with Nara.

They broke eye contact as the blonde quickly ran, Shikamaru muttered under his breath about troublesome blondes, "What a drag…"

"Wait, you forgot yo…he's gone already isn't he?" A boy about the same age as Shikamaru asked him dejectedly, "Are you looking for the professor too?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Yes to both questions."

"He's over here, my name is Lucas by the way," Lucas said waving for Shikamaru to follow him.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru responded following him.

Walking into the lab, Shikamaru saw everything is disheveled and in disarray. There were a couple of pokemon either flying or running around evading the scientist that work in the lab.

"I apologize, things here are not like this," Lucas said as he caught a Starly that was in midflight, "The boy that just ran out just picked a pokemon and got over excited causing this to happen."

"I am getting to old for this," Muttered an older man as walked through the chaos, "Ah, you must be Shikamaru Nara. Your father informed of your arrival… a bit late if you ask me though…"

"I got lost," Shikamaru bluntly stated, he tense at the mention of his father. Is he already watching his every step? He would have to check over his schedule again, "Are you Professor Rowan?"

"Indeed I am," Rowan answered him, "If you would follow me, I have everything set up for your journey."

"Nara…" Lucas whispered trying to figure out where he heard the surname before.

Shikamaru quickly (For himself) followed Rowan towards a table that had three Sinnoh starter pokemon with their poke-balls on top of it. He more or less blocked out Rowan speech as he thought over which pokemon should he choose. Water, fire or grass type, and then the types they would become later on once they evolve. There are so many factors to it than what actually meets the eye.

Which pokemon should and would he choose?

To be continued…

Okay…Hehehe, anyway this is the second chapter of this story. What pokemon should Shikamaru chose as his Sinnoh starter? What kind of pokemon is he going to catch in his journey? Is he finally going to achieve his main goal? Would Munchlax ever learn to stay in his poke-ball and stop his troublesome behavior? Stay tune for next time.

Tell me what you think?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

Shikamaru stared down at the pokemon in front of him with little to no interest causing said pokemon to fidget nervously. Reaching over slowly, Shikamaru scratched the pokemon making the pokemon tense but it quickly relaxed as the young Nara continued to scratch it's head.

"Would you like to go on a troublesome adventure with me?" Shikamaru asked the pokemon.

"Chimchar!" The Chimchar exclaimed loudly and himself on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took a step back in regain his balance and wrapped his arms around Chimchar so he would not fall, "Troublesome pokemon…"

Chimchar began to tug, sniff and examine his new trainer to get familiar with him. Shikamaru only rolled his eyes but did not stop the Chimchar as he was already accustomed to this sort of thing.

.

"Munchlax…"

"Chimchar…?"

"Munchlax."

"Chimchar?"

"Munch."

"Chim."

"Lax."

"Char."

"Could the both of you cut it out already," Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, he is leaning against a wall waiting for a videophone to be open. He had let out Munchlax and Chimchar for them to be acquainted with each other. Judging by Chimchar calm nature and Munchlax adamant nature, the two seemed to be getting along rather well…to well, "

"Munchlax," Munchlax snorted with a visible eye roll.

"Troublesome pokemon," Shikamaru sighed as Munchlax began to tell Chimchar all about Shikamaru and all their past adventures. Chimchar calmly listened to Munchlax outstandingly long tales, which seem far-fetched but all more or less true. Looking over his shoulder, Shikamaru let out another sigh but this time in relief seeing that there is an open videophone.

Sitting down in front of the videophone, Shikamaru punched in a familiar number and waited. As he waited, Shikamaru glanced around the Pokemon Center. There weren't that many trainers around and the Nurse is reading a book with a total look of boredom. It was a total Snoresville…His type of place.

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru turned his attention back to the videophone to see his mother on the other end, "Hey."

"Why haven't you called me earlier? Why are you using a videophone, what happened to your Pokegear young man," Yoshino questioned her son vehemently.

"Munchlax sat on my Pokegear," Munchlax huffed out indignantly in the background, "Got me lost five times, twice just to get to Professor Rowan Lab and the other times looking for the Pokemon Center," Shikamaru said avoiding eye contact with his mother, "Troublesome woman…"

"What was that young man!"

"Nothing, nothing."

"…" Yoshino let out a visible sigh of relief. She was worried that something had happened to her only son but now she is annoyed that he had the gull to make her worry, "How did it go with the Professor?"

"Eh, alright," Shikamaru shrugged, he turned around and signaled for Chimchar. Chimchar tilted his head a bit before he jumped on Shikamaru perching himself on his shoulder, "This is Chimchar, my first Sinnoh Pokemon."

"Chimchar?" Chimchar looked at the videophone curiously, he tugged on Shikamaru tank top pointing at it, "Chim?"

"It's a videophone, it allows me to talk to people," Shikamaru answered him.

A smile played on Yoshino lips as she watched the interaction between her son and his pokemon. Even at a young age, Shikamaru had always been able to communicate with any pokemon with such ease making it seem like it's an everyday occurrence for a human being able to understand, verbally, a pokemon. Including at how fast Shikamaru is able to befriend the pokemon, Chimchar.

"What's the next city you are heading to?" Yoshino cut in seeing a no end between the question and answers between Shikamaru and Chimchar.

"Er…" Shikamaru pulled out a map from his sling bag, "Jubilife City."

"I'll have a Pokegear and a couple of other young you might need delivered there by the time you get there," Yoshino said sternly, "You better keep me updated in your adventure young man."

"Yes mam," Shikamaru sulkily to his mother.

"MUNCHLAX!" Munchlax pushed Shikamaru off the seat, also causing Chimchar to go down with Shikamaru, and seated himself on the chair to speak to Yoshino, "Munchlax, Munch, Munchlax!"

Yoshino stared blankly at the Pokemon before she shook her head at Munchlax behavior. Out of all the pokemon Shikamaru has, Munchlax is the only one that can rile him up from his lazy and unenthusiastic attitude. She saw Shikamaru arm popped into sight with a poke-ball in hand, he pressed the button and a red beam shot out returning Munchlax into his poke-ball.

Huffing out, Shikamaru slowly stood up with a terrified Chimchar clinging onto him and sat back on the chair, "…Troublesome pokemon. How's dad?"

"He's out tending to the herd," Yoshino replied, her expression soured.

"Oh right," Shikamaru began to think of a way to hang up before his mother started to rant, "I have to go….Love ya, call you so-"

"Munchlax!"

"Munchlax also sends his regards," Shikamaru said with an obvious annoyance in his voice, "Later mom."

"Behave and watch yourself out there," Yoshino said snappily and ended the call afterwards.

Shikamaru stared at the blank screen, he slowly spin around the chair to stare down at Munchlax, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your poke-ball…"

"Munchlax," Munchlax shrugged picking his ear without a care.

"Why do I even bother?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, he took out both of his Pokemon's poke-balls and returned them. He slowly headed towards the exit of the Pokemon Center, "Next stop…Jubilife City"

To be continued…

Third chapter of this story…What do you guys think so far?

What kind of pokemon would Shikamaru see in his adventure? What pokemon is he going to catch? Would he be able to keep himself on track to reach his main goal? Or would a troublesome pokemon keep getting in the way? Stay tune…


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

Day: 2 of 243

Time: Late afternoon

Route: Verity Lakefront

.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under this breath as he ordered Chimchar to use scratch on a wild Bidoof. Chimchar did as he was told and quickly attacked the other pokemon. The Wild Bidoof quickly took off after it was defeated and seeing as Shikamaru did not intend to catch it.

Chimchar tilted his head to the side as he watch the Bidoof run off in confusion. "Chimchar?"

"I don't capture pokemon for the heck of it," Shikamaru stated scratching his head explaining his reasoning for not capturing the Bidoof. He pointed at the direction that the Bidoof had ran off too. "And that that Bidoof was taking care of its family, we are entering in their terrain now."

Chimchar blinked widely at his trainer, he promptly nodded in comprehension. He looked around the area getting ready in case of another surprise attack.

"Save your energy," Shikamaru said, he walked towards a seemingly random direction. "We have to make it to the lake before nightfall."

"Chimchar," Chimchar nodded running after Shikamaru, he jumped up and landed on Shikamaru's shoulders. He tightly grasped onto Shikamaru keeping a close eye on their surroundings.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but didn't comment on Chimchar behavior. After all, they are in a world where wild things tend to pop up out of nowhere. As they got closer to the lake entrance, Shikamaru began to wonder why he even is heading towards the direction he was heading in the first place instead of going to Jubilife City as planned.

'Oh right…' Shikamaru thought, his eyebrow inwardly twitched at the memory. One of Professor Rowan's assistants had found him in the Pokemon Center just as he was about to leave, and asked him of a favor. Two favors, one is to head to Lake Verity and give a small package to a troublesome man. The second favor is to deliver another package to that troublesome blonde that ran out of the lab the day prior. Of course Shikamaru accepted the task, begrudgingly. Now he is a day behind schedule, meaning the number of naps he had planned into his schedule lessened.

Walking closer towards the edge of the lake's entrance, Shikamaru saw two men facing the lake. Shikamaru couldn't tell if they were talking to each other or not as he was too far away to hear them. One man has blonde spiky hair, wearing a gray-buttoned long sleeve shirt with two bands on each sleeve, a dark blue vest, matching gray pants and leather shoes. The other man has spiky blue hair wearing a weird alien/astronaut uniform.

Shikamaru whispered for Chimchar to stay silent as they headed towards a patch of tall grass to hide and perhaps take a nap while he was at it. He laid on the tall grass with Chimchar sitting on his stomach as the young chimp pokemon is weary of the area they were in.

'This is the life,' Shikamaru sighed in relief for the moment of silence. The soft chirps of the bird types of pokemon filled the air, judging by the pattern of the chirps it signified peace, as it should, soft steps of other pokemon grazing around the forest bringing a calmer sense of atmosphere that reminded Shikamaru of home. Almost making him homesick…almost.

"MUNCHLAX!"

Shikamaru eyes snapped open sharply at the loud cry. He watched as Munchlax beamed out of his poke-ball from his sling bag and jumping towards the lake with so much enthusiasm that it actually made him feel tired at just looking at him. Sitting up, Shikamaru watched Munchlax jumped over both men and dive into the lake.

Both men turned around to see Shikamaru head peeping out from the tall grass along with his Chimchar also peeking his own head out. Shikamaru raised his hand up in a sort of apology for the interruption.

The blue haired man said a couple of words to the blond male and silently walked off without another word. He did glance over at Shikamaru with a questioning look as he walked off.

With a huff, Shikamaru picked up Chimchar placing him over his shoulders as he stood up to walked towards the blonde man and his annoying pokemon. Said pokemon is currently doing a backstroke singing aloud extremely off pitched.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb," Shikamaru yawned. "You wouldn't happen to be waiting for a package from Professor Rowan?"

"That would be me," The man said his eyes filled with nonchalance, posture rigid and voice tense. "Minato Namikaze…"

"Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru muttered in response, he flicked his head, which prompted Chimchar to reach into Shikamaru's sling bag and took out a package. Chimchar jumped off Shikamaru and headed towards the Minato.

Minato watched the Chimchar do what his trainer ordered him to do. It was clear that the boy and his pokemon has a close bond seeing as he didn't need to voice his command. On the other hand it appears that the kid has no control over that Munchlax. As it seemed that the pokemon escaped from its poke-ball without it's trainer permission.

Chimchar held up the package expectantly to Minato, Minato hesitated for a moment before he took the package. The moment he took the package from Chimchar, the chimp pokemon ran back to Shikamaru to tug on ins pants while pointing at the lake.

"Are you sure you want to go for swim?" Shikamaru asked Chimchar who wanted to go swimming with Munchlax.

"Chimchar," Chimchar nodded repeatedly.

Shikamaru let out a sigh; he reached into his sling bag and pulled out a small light green swimming vest. "Don't wonder off to deep into the water, stay close to Munchlax but don't do anything stupid that he says and I'll be here watching."

Chimchar put out the flame from his tail and quickly put on the swimming vest, after Shikamaru checked it over, he waddled over towards the lake.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Shikaku Nara, the Factory Head Shikaku?" Minato asked.

Now it was Shikamaru turn to for his eyes to be filled with nonchalance, posture rigid but his voice maintained its usual laziness. "That's my dad…and you're some dude that is currently struggling marinating your title as champion in some other region. Right?"

Minato nearly stumbled over his own feet at Shikamaru's words. Normally most kids would be in a state of shock of meeting a champion, demand a battle, or something of that nature. Not this kid though. This kid had opted to talk to his pokemon as if he could clearly understand them as if Shikamaru is talking to an actual person than to a pokemon.

"Chimchar!"

Shikamaru gave a short wave towards Minato as he headed towards the lake. By what he had heard from the media and from his father, then the man is as shrewd as they came in and meaning one thing to Shikamaru, troublesome.

Over by the lake, Chimchar floated near the edge of the lake relaxing as he floated. Munchlax was near by doing laps but ensuring he is close enough for Shikamaru and Chimchar to see him. This was the sight that Shikamaru saw, another memory of home. He really needs a nap.

"Thank you for delivering this," Minato called out to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru raised a hand but didn't wave, turn around or say anything. All he did is continue to stand there watching his pokemon relax enjoying the swim.

To be continued…

A appearance of a champion from another region? What could that mean? Who was that man he was talking to? Would Shikamaru ever find the time to nap?

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

Day: 3 of 243

Time: Evening

Route: 202

.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THEM!" Shikamaru screamed in terror as he and Munchlax ran throughout the entire route towards the main gate of Jubilife City. A giant herd of random Pokémon on their heels attacking them, their eyes filled with obvious anger and irritation.

"MUNCH, MUNCHLAX!" Munchlax cried out running alongside of Shikamaru. The Pokémon had his arms filled with wild berries, which he swiped from the wild Pokémon.

"JUST GIVE UP THE BERRIES!" Shikamaru screamed dodging an attack saving his hair in the process.

Munchlax began to cry at the thought of having to give up the berries, which he stole, back to the Pokémon chasing them. Seeing, as there was no escape, tearfully, Munchlax threw all the berries into the air. This action caused all the wild Pokémon to pause in realization of what is happening and quickly stopped chasing to quickly gathering the berries.

In one final sprint, Shikamaru and Munchlax managed to make it to the main gate of Jubilife City and stopped at the nearest lamppost to get a breather. Shikamaru had one hand on the post and the other on his knee, leaning forward attempting to catch his breath. Munchlax plopped onto the ground face downward wheezing.

"Munchlax?"

"Chimchar is in his poke-ball…being well behaved unlike someone I know."

"Munch, Munch, Lax…"

Shikamaru let out a sigh, he leaned away from the lamppost and plopped himself next to Munchlax. "You shouldn't let anyone, let it be Pokémon or a human, get to you about your size."

"Munchlax…."

"Yeah, I know. They had it coming." Shikamaru only shook his head dully at Munchlax words. "You ended up putting us in danger because of your actions. Yeah, I get that they judged you harshly, but what you did was uncalled for."

Munchlax sniffled; he turned his head up to look up at Shikamaru with teary eyes. "Munchlax, Lax?"

"That's better." Shikamaru scratched Munchlax head to relax the tearful Pokémon. "We'll go back tomorrow and fix things."

"Lax?"

"… You are a horrible Pokémon…." Shikamaru deadpanned slowly reaching into his back pocket where he usually keeps his wallet. His only response from Munchlax is a loud laugh at his trainer's complaint for a completely different reason than the one they were just conversing. "Come on, we have to get to the Poke-Center before it closes."

Munchlax raised his hands up towards Shikamaru pleading. "Munchlax?"

"I am not carrying you." Shikamaru scoffed, rolling his eyes at Munchlax request. His eyes narrowed at Munchlax when the Pokémon start to sniffle and wiggle his arms begging, eyes completely teary eyed. "No."

"Mu~u~u~u~unchlax." Munchlax whined loudly, starting to catch attention from a couple of random natives and visitors of the city.

Shikamaru let out a loud sigh; he reached down and grunted as he picked up Munchlax from under his arms. The Nara swore he is going to end up throwing his back one of these days by carrying the Big Eater Pokémon. Munchlax giggled, all signs of sorrow gone replaced with joy of the suffering that his trainer is currently going through.

"One day, one day you are going to regret doing this to me," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Munchlax snickered in between his giggles.

.

Day: 4 of 243

Time: Early Morning

Route: Jubilife City

.

Lying face down on the couch in the Poke-Center, Shikamaru slept soundly with a blanket thrown over him. Chimchar sleeping on in the back occasionally scratching his ear or chin in his sleep. The only one wide-awake is Munchlax, who is looking through Shikamaru's sling bag.

Munchlax let out a loud whoop as he took out a small spiral notepad and a giant pen. The cover of the notepad has the Nara symbol printed on the front. Munchlax scanned through the pages and stopped on a blank page.

"Chim?"

Munchlax head snapped over to see Chimchar slowly waking up and giving Munchlax a questioning look. "Chimchar?"

"Munchlax." Munchlax held up a finger to silence the other Pokémon. Chimchar tilted his head, giving him a questioning look, but did not bother as he went back to sleep.

"I swear if you start writing on my face again…" Shikamaru muttered through the couch causing Munchlax to huff out indignantly. "Fine, just don't cause any trouble."

Munchlax waved him off as he headed out of the Poke-Center.

.

"Munch, Munch, Munch, Munch." Munchlax muttered to himself as he walked around the city writing in his notebook, completely unaware of his surroundings. He paused shortly to gather his thoughts, munching on his pen while doing so. This action actually caused more trouble than it actually would.

That exact moment Munchlax stopped to think, someone, who wasn't paying attention, tripped over the Pokémon.

"Oomph! What the hell!" A fourteen year old tripped and fell over Munchlax landing face first onto the concrete. He has spiky black hair, dark eyes, wearing a beige and black stripped tank top with the words death printed on the front, snaked patterned distressed skinny jeans and a pair of high tops.

"Wow, what an idiot you are Zaku."

The teen that tripped, Zaku, glared over at his so-called friends whom he was just walking along side with before he tripped over the blob of a Pokémon. "Shut it Kin."

Kin rolled her eyes at Zaku, like him she is also fourteen. She has very long black hair tied with a violet ribbon, dark eyes, wearing a snake print vest over a pale green-cropped top, ripped dark jeans and combat boots. "Whatever."

"Both of you shut up for once." Grunted the last member of the small group, like the other two he is also fourteen. He is wearing a zipped up leather jacket with a hoodie which he is using to hide his face, a pair of snake printed jeans and leather boots.

Munchlax ignored the teens bickering in favor of jumping over Zaku and heading his own way. "Munchlax."

"Where the heck you think you're going!" Zaku growled out, he quickly got up and stomped over towards Munchlax.

Munchlax did not pay much heed to the teen, as he was more focus on writing his notebook. This only made Zaku angrier, he reached out and snatched the notebook from Munchlax hands. He sneered down at the Pokémon waving the notebook above his head mockingly.

"Dosu?" Kin looked over at the hooded member of the group for some sort of cue. Dosu only shook his head, he kept a close eye on the Munchlax. He had never seen that kind of Pokémon before. Is it a rare type?

Munchlax pointed up at his notebook and asked nicely, for him, for his notebook back. Zaku smirked only grew as he taunted the big eater Pokémon. The more he taunted, the more Munchlax expression scrunched up in displeasure. "Munchlax."

"What? Does the fatty want his book back?"

"HEY! Leave him alone!"

Munchlax, Zaku, Kin and Dosu turned around to kid with spiky blonde hair wearing mostly orange glaring at the teens. He had his poke-ball extended out just waiting for the right moment to bring out whatever Pokémon he had.

"He's yours shrimp?" Kin demanded at the blonde.

"Yes." The blonde confirmed.

"Lax." Munchlax denied bluntly, but of course no one understood him. One of the many reasons he hated the human language. They never understand, he watched the three older teenagers begin to gang up on the newcomer ignoring him momentarily. The big eater Pokémon kept his sight on his notebook, seeing that the idiot attention is on the new idiot he decided to act.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax balled his hands into fist, body tense and jumped towards Zaku using the move body slam. The outcome was immediate, Zaku let the notebook go before he was launched towards his companions crying out in confusion and pain. Mostly in pain. Munchlax huffed out haughtily picking up his notebook. "Lax."

The three teens were are now sprawled on the sidewalk groaning in pain. Munchlax looked over at the blonde expectantly, said blonde looked at him with a look of shock and amazement.

"Woah…That was awesome!"

.

Shikamaru muttered under as he stared at a giant package that his mother sent over for him. It just arrived that morning and he has yet to open it. All he wanted is a replacement Pokegear. Nothing else. Chimchar sat next to him watching him and glancing at the box, waiting for something to happen.

With a sigh, Shikamaru pulled the box towards him and began to open it. Opening it, he only raised an eyebrow at the contents of the box. Reaching into the box he pulled out a couple articles of clothing, a great rod, the Pokegear he wanted, a berry case and a couple of other random items. Shikamaru is actually surprised his mom did not attempt to stuff his entire room in the box. 'Thank you mom.'

"Munchlax!"

Shikamaru and Chimchar looked over at the entrance of the Poke-Center to see Munchlax enter with a familiar blonde, the same blonde that he was asked to deliver a package to, following him talking a thousand miles a minute.

"What now…" Shikamaru sighed shaking his head thinking the worse. Munchlax snorted, rolling his eyes at his trainer. "What do you mean you got into a fight?"

"Munchlax." Munchlax shrugged his shoulders with much of a care. He pointed at the preteen that followed him. "Munchlax, Munch, Munch, Lax."

Shikamaru shook his head at Munchlax's explanation. He looked over at the orange clad boy with a tired sigh. "Thanks for trying to help Munchlax. He has a tendency to get himself into trouble."

"Munchlax!" Munchlax called him out indignantly.

Shikamaru ignored him, continuing. "You're Naruto _Uzumaki_ right?"

Naruto stared at him owlishly. "How did yo…"

Naruto shook his head excessively before he stared at Shikamaru with a skeptic expression. "Yea that's me. Who are you?"

"The kid that got stuck doing delivers." Shikamaru responded, he pulled out a package for Naruto. "I was asked to deliver this to you."

To be continued…

….College….yeah.

R&R. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

Day: 4 of 243

Time: Mid-Afternoon

Route: Jubilife City

.

"Piplup use bubble!" Naruto called out to his Pokémon.

"Stand your ground Chimchar." Shikamaru responded determinedly.

Chimchar looked determinedly at the upcoming clear colored bubbles that were directed at him. He remained perfectly calm waiting for the moment his trainer next command. The closer they came; the determination only grew, in one instant Shikamaru called out a command and Chimchar quickly jumped into the air avoiding the attack just by an inch.

The Piplup and Naruto watched with both amazement and shock as Chimchar, still in the air spinning, used ember against the penguin Pokémon. Piplup cried out as the attack hit him full on.

"Pip…plup…" Piplup panted out having trouble trying to stand up. His trainer watched on watched on with dismay, this was not how he hand envisioned this battle would end up as. Water vs. Fire? In obvious term sense, water would win all the way a textbook answer and the thought, the downfall of many for thinking such way.

"Chimchar." Chimchar landed on the ground with a huff, a grin on his face.

Shikamaru stared over at Naruto and inwardly sighed. Naruto's attitude towards Pokémon battles is leaving a rather bad taste in his mouth. Too rash, simple minded and out right troublesome. "Time to finish this Chimchar, you know what to do."

"Chim." Chimchar expression turned serious as he focused on his next move. He sprinted forward towards Piplup. Piplup watched on, frozen as he is still trying to catch his bearings from the previous attack. Naruto attempted to get his attention but to no avail. Piplup closed his eyes waiting for the final attack.

Bop.

Chimchar lightly bopped Piplup on the head that was just strong enough to make Piplup fall backwards with a loud wail. "Char."

"…What kind of attack is that?" Naruto called out not understanding what he just witnessed. He would have thought that the Chimchar would have used some strong attack to finish off his Pokémon.

"We win." Shikamaru said tiredly. HE looked into his sling bag and pulled out two Oran berries.

Naruto eyes narrowed at the other kid. Even though Piplup was not knocked out, he knows that Piplup will not last any longer in the battle. It does not mean he has to like it…this is different from what he is accustomed to this.

The blonde watched as the Chimchar getting the Oran berries from his trainer and quickly gone back to Piplup. He held out a hand towards Piplup who took it after much thought. Chimchar handed him a berry.

Piplup hesitantly took the berry and quickly ate it when Chimchar took a large bite out of his. The penguin Pokémon let out a small cry of satisfaction as he began to heal due to the berry healing properties.

'This is not normal…' Naruto thought seeing Chimchar total change of attitude. During the entire battle, Chimchar oozed confidence, pride, and bullheadedness. Now the Chimchar before him is calm, humble, and easygoing, as he appeared to be talking to Piplup about something.

"Come on, Chimchar. We have to find Munchlax." Shikamaru said to his Pokémon. Chimchar gave a short wave towards Piplup before he ran after towards his the Nara. He jumped up and hung himself on his neck and onto his sling bag.

"Is that it then?" Naruto asked out to Shikamaru.

"Train harder and don't go so aggressively. Do you know how troublesome it is to battle someone who is to focus on the offense with no set plan…always moving around no patience whatsoever…young people these days."

Naruto sweat dropped as he heard Shikamaru rant about young (kids his own age too) people and how they have no patience now a days.

"Just who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned yelled out. He ran towards Shikamaru who already headed out. The blonde picked up his Pokémon, much to said Pokémon protests, to follow his fellow Pokémon trainer.

"Like I said earlier, I'm the delivery boy." Shikamaru responded dully.

"That doesn't answer anything." Naruto said annoyed finally catching up with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Shikamaru Nara, main goal is to find my Munchlax before he causes any more trouble for me. Now…who are you?"

"Naruto…Uzumaki, my dream is to be…uh…" Naruto looked away from Shikamaru not fully knowing on how to explain his main thrives in life. For fear that he would be mocked for it. Fortunately, for him, his Pokémon answered for him.

"Pip, Pip, Plup!" Piplup answered for him.

"You want to beat your dad?" Shikamaru asked with an eyebrow raised. "A current champion."

"How did you?" Naruto looked gob smacked at Shikamaru at Piplup. He has not told anyone in this region of his plans.

"I speak Pokémon." Shikamaru said with an uncaring shrug about the matter.

"Piplup." Piplup said to Shikamaru, happy at the fact that someone understands him; unlike his trainer. "Plup, Pip."

"Ah…you know, my dad happens to be a frontier brain and one of the smartest ones too." Shikamaru conversed with Piplup ignoring Naruto's befuddled expression. "My main goal is to have an all-out battle against him."

"Pip?"

"Yea, it's a pain."

"How are you able to understand him?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"…Honestly I do not know."

.

"Munchlax~" Munchlax sang out a small tune as he carried a huge basket filled to the brim with berries which he bought all on his own. A small rucksack swayed around at every step he took. "Munch~"

Munchlax happily carried his basket towards his destination. To the lazy human friend of his so that the both of them would go back to the forest and attempt to make amends to the wild Pokémon they met yesterday. Even though what he did was justifiable in his mind at the time, Munchlax knew he had to do something to make things right. Even if it means using all of Shikamaru's money to do so, he did promise he would help Munchlax so…

"Munchlax, are you done with your shopping?"

Ah…there he is.

"Munchlax." Munchlax said looking over to see his human, Chimchar…and that other human with his Pokémon.

Without much being said, Munchlax shoved the basket into Shikamaru's arms and began to pull him by his pants towards the route they used to enter the city.

Shikamaru sputtered out something but Munchlax ignored him as he continued to pull him towards the forest. The other human hesitantly followed them.

"Munchlax~"

.

Day: 4 of 243

Time: Late-Afternoon

Route: 202

"I BLAME YOU!" Shikamaru screamed as he was once more being chased after the same Pokémon from the day before.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax yelled back, running alongside of him. The basket of berries held over his head as he ran. "Munchlax!"

"I don't blame them either." Shikamaru called out in agreement.

"You guys are crazy!"

"Piplup!"

Shikamaru and Munchlax looked over to see Naruto holding onto his Piplup running alongside of them with looks of absolute terror. "You were still following us?/Lax?"

To be continued…

Will Munchlax ever stop getting Shikamaru out of trouble? What route would Shikamaru take next for his journey? Would it be an easy route to take though?

.

Any ideas for Pokémon for Shikamaru and perhaps Naruto? What other canon characters would you like to see?


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Day: 5 of 243

Time: Morning

Route: Jubilife City

.

"We are so cutting into my nap and break time." Shikamaru muttered as he wondered through Jubilife City once more, now along side with Naruto. The small adventure they took the day before ended with being chased after wild Pokémon (twice for Shikamaru), Naruto losing his belongings and supplies and having to heal their Pokémon once more. After much arguing and guilt tripping, Shikamaru had decided to help Naruto get some supplies for his journey. "Why did you even bother with that bag if you knew it was on it's last strings?"

"It…it was the first thing I ever won out of a Pokémon battle." Naruto responded with a huff. "Now it's gone with all clothes."

Shikamaru only shook his head wondering what exactly is going through the idiots mind. The he blinked slowly before a look of bewilderment swept through his face. "Clothes? That's it? What else did you have in your bag?"

Naruto gave Shikamaru a questioning look. "Clothes and some food."

"That's it?" Shikamaru deadpanned. "Compass? Sleeping bag? Actual supplies? Anything else?"

"I didn't have time to pack my other things okay!" Naruto snapped at that Nara. "Plus I… didn't really know what I should carry around…"

Shikamaru shook his head again, in understanding this time. He reached over and grabbed Naruto by his collar, proceeded to drag Naruto towards a shop. "Pokémon Adventure 101…"

.

"Chimchar." Chimchar sniffled rubbing his bruised bottom. Out of all of them, he had taken the most damage which resulted another reason his human friend had to spend the night again in this city. Looking over his shoulder, Chimchar saw Munchlax groaning into a pillow and Piplup snoozing away at the other end of Munchlax's bed. "Chim."

"Munchlax." Munchlax looked over at Chimchar, he had mucus and tears running down his face. "Munch…"

"Chimchar." Chimchar let out an annoyed sigh. Normally he is not one to lose his patience but Munchlax is making his itch to attack the teal colored Pokemon. Pokemon battling Pokemon is something that is ingrained in every Pokémon's mind. What happened is no different. "Chim, Chimchar."

"Munch, Munch, Munchlax." Munchlax pointed hesitantly pointed at Chimchar wounds.

Chimchar shrugged, it's doesn't make any difference. He would go up against powerful opponents and get hurt just as bad and if not, worse. "Chimchar, Chimchar."

"MUNCHLAX!" Munchlax let out a loud wail of total denial. If there is one thing he hated more than poachers is his friends getting hurt because of him.

Chimchar let out a sigh, something it seemed he picked up from his human. Munchlax is such a drama Pokemon from the short time he had known him. The fire type Pokemon wondered how Munchlax became like this. He would have never thought that Munchlax would be such a worrier. "Chimchar~"

Munchlax ears twitched in irritation, Chimchar so did no call him a Drama Pokemon. No one calls him Dramatic and come out unscathed. "Munchlax…"

Chimchar stared at Munchlax with a deadpanned expression, did he just growl at him? Yes, yes he did. Does he care? Nope. Not wroth his time. With that, Chimchar plopped on to his pillow and quickly went to sleep ignoring Munchlax glare.

Munchlax let out a huff, he grumbled under his breath as he began to punch his pillow before he also went to sleep.

.

"That Pokemon should be around here somewhere…" Kin whispered to her friends as they sneaked through the Pokemon Center.

"He better be." Zaku grunted, his kept curling his hands into fists. He was not about to allow a Pokemon one upped him without the…proper payback.

"This wouldn't have happen if you didn't do what you did, Zaku." Dosu growled at Zaku. For him, there was a different agenda than actual revenge. "We are going to take the Munchlax and give it to our boss."

"What would Lord Orochimaru do with a Munchlax?" Kin asked, her nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"He has his reasons." Dosu quipped back, ending the discussion.

The trio looked throughout the entire Center and at last…they found it.

Slowly the opened to door and glanced through it to see their target along with two other Pokemon. Perhaps they could take those two Pokemon to sweeten the job for their boss.

The three Pokemon were fast asleep by the looks of it, too easy…

.

Day: 5 of 243

Time: Early Afternoon

Route: Jubilife City

"How long have you been a trainer?" Naruto asked Shikamaru as they excited a Mart filled with supplies and other necessities for traveling.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, in his arms he carried a couple of bags he needed for his own journey. "Officially or unofficially?"

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto asked taken aback.

"I went to a Pokemon Academy called _Pokémon Technical Institute_." Shikamaru expression soured at the name of the School. "Waste of time…"

Naruto blinked widely at the mention of the school. From what he seen and heard about such schools. They were massively expensive, they only accepted those with big names and titles related to the family name. His expression soured just like Shikamaru's did, he knows a couple of kids that went or go to a school as such. Acting like they are all that…

"…They do not understand that type does not matter…" Shikamaru ranted under his breath. Oh how he hated his time in that school. Under the insistence of his maternal grandparents and neuromas number of invitations, Shikamaru's parents sent him off. His mother didn't want him to go as she was going to be alone but relented under her parents pressure, and his father has similar opinions about such schools. His parents, Shikamaru's grandparents, once sent him off to the same school and he hated it. Not even a week later, Shikaku was back taking care of the Nara Lands. During his time at the school, Shikamaru made a nuisance of himself and well…Let's just say Shikamaru hasn't been back to Kanto since then. "Munchlax is a unique pokemon, so what if he's a normal type."

"Your parents forced you to go or what?" Naruto bluntly asked.

"My mom's parents wanted me to become a _civilized_ individual of society." Shikamaru stuck out his tongue in distaste. "Big names in their circles. They wanted to groom and they believe that traveling around to get badges is uncivilized, love them but they are so troublesome."

The more Shikamaru spoke about his background, the more Naruto tensed. Shikamaru took note of Naruto's changed behavior. He let out a huff of annoyance wondering what is going through the blonde's mind. "I told my parents I hated it…after I ran away from the school and journeyed back home."

"You walked or…"

"Just me and Munch…Munchlax?" Shikamaru looked over Naruto's shoulder clearly taken aback. "What the…?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru, he too turned around and what he saw made him torn. In one end he was furious but on the other hand…he wanted to laugh his butt off.

The teens Munchlax had ran into yesterday were across the street from them, and from what Naruto and Shikamaru could see…The teens were attempting to carry a very tense and seemingly sleeping Munchlax.

If anything, it seemed that Munchlax is making them work for their kidnapping scheme. Shikamaru face-palmed at the sight. "I take you know them?"

"Remember those jerks I told you about yesterday." Naruto muttered to Shikamaru.

"The ones that Munchlax knocked out? That's them?" Shikamaru attempted to ward off an upcoming headache but it seemed impossible. "Why do these type of things always happen…"

"CHIMCHAR!" "PIPLUP!"

Shikamaru and Naruto looked up the street to see their respective Pokemon running towards the rescue of the tear colored Pokemon from his kidnappers.

"Do you want to watch the show?" Shikamaru asked the blonde who was giving him a gob smack look. "Munchlax knows how to take care of himself. If anything, we should be worried about property damage."

.

"He's…heavy." Zaku seethed out as he and the others attempted to carry Munchlax down the street.

"Understatement of the flipping year." Kin spat out to him. "How much does he even weight?!"

"Shut up!" Dosu snapped at them, sweat dripped down his face not liking the situation as much as them. They had to leave the other Pokemon as none of them could have carried Munchlax on their own and it seemed said Pokemon is doing everything he could to make himself heavier. "Damn it…"

"CHIMCHAR!" "PIPLUP!"

The trio tensed, of course the other Pokemon took notice of their mission friend. Just to add to their list of problems.

Chimchar ran ahead of Piplup and quickly lunched himself onto Zaku and started to pull at his hair and scratch his face. Piplup directed the attack Bubble at Kin, the attack landed perfectly.

Both teens reacted accordingly, Zaku let out various cursed dropping Munchlax to attempt to get Chimchar off of him and Kin screeched when the water attack hit her letting her grip on Munchlax go. For both their actions, it resulted with Dosu having to carry Munchlax…before he fell to his knees and a loud grunt of surprise.

"Munchlax!"

Dosu looked down to see Munchlax glaring at him. His eyes went wide when Munchlax pointed a finger at him and yellow sparks appeared around it.

.

At the other end of the street, Naruto and Shikamaru watched their Pokemon put the older teens in their place. Dosu, Kin and Zaku laid on top of each other groaning in pain with three grinning Pokemon snickering down at him. For one last hurrah, Munchlax used the move thunderbolt and off they went…not to be seen for now…

"That's normal?"

"Yes…yes it is." Shikamaru said, he turned to leave signaling Naruto to follow him. "Where are you heading to?"

"Er…I think it's called Canalave City…" Naruto answered unsurely. "And you?"

"Oreburgh City…then I'll see where Munchlax manages to drag me off too…again." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "Anyway, if I were you…avoid staying in any of the cities or towns for extended amount of time."

Naruto looked taken aback, fury crossed his face but Shikamaru waved him off. "I saw the Kalos champion the other day…"

.

Day: 5/6 of 243

Time: Night

Route: ?

"...You just have to eat the map didn't you Munchlax..."

To be continued…

R/R


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

A/n: I will be using the Platinum layout to describe the settings and at time a mixture of the anime. Been too long since I watched Pokemon…and I will be using wiki.

.

Day: 12 of 243

Time: Night

Route: Route 203

.

'Almost there…' Shikamaru thought, grinningly manically as he crawled through the grass and poke-ball gripped tightly in his hand. In his sights is a napping Abra (A female by the looks of it)…that is using sling bag as a pillow.

Since the day that Shikamaru parted ways with Naruto, his adventure seemed to be going down…very fast. Munchlax had managed to eat his map along, he couldn't use his Pokegear as he did not have the Sinnoh map updated into it and somehow… An Abra stole his sling bag. How? Shikamaru still has no clue…

For the last couple of days, Shikamaru has been tracking down the Abra that stole his belongings. Every time he came close, Abra would teleport somewhere else in the route. Against his own beliefs, Shikamaru is going to capture that pokemon.

The moment Shikamaru blinked, Abra appeared right in front of him with his sling bag slung over her shoulders, staring down at him. They stared at each other blankly, no words were exchanged or moved a single muscle. Shikamaru swore that the pokemon is laughing at him inwardly.

"Abra~" Abra waved at him before she teleported away and fortunately for Shikamaru, she left his sling bag behind for him.

"...Close enough." Shikamaru muttered under his breath grabbing hold of the bag and quickly searched through it. Everything was still there, just a couple of berries missing were all.

"Munchlax?"

Without missing a beat, Shikamaru pulled out Munchlax's poke-ball and returned him. "I told you to stay in your poke-ball."

With that…Shikamaru continued on with his adventure…Completely unaware he was being followed.

.

Day: 13 of 243

Time: Dawn

Route: Oreburgh City

.

"Finally…" Shikamaru gripped out tiredly, slowly trudged into the city. He could barely keep his eyes open and the only reason he managed find the city is by Chimchar's help. Chimchar had tied a long piece of string around his human's waist and pulled him along. "Pokemon Center Chimchar…To tired…to early…"

"Chimchar." Chimchar nodded and tugged Shikamaru along. "Chim, Chim, Chimchar."

"To tired…to argue…" Shikamaru yawned loudly. Chimchar only shook his head, he yawned softly shooting a look at Shikamaru. He looked around the city trying to find a Pokemon Center. He took note that one by one, light from the homes began to light up signifying the cities residents are getting ready for another day. It made it rather difficult as all he could smell is soot and coal. Hardly anything else…

Scrunching up his nose, Chimchar continued on forward. At least Munchlax is still in his poke-ball. Last thing they needed is the Big Eater Pokemon, leading them on a wild Farfetch'd chase.

Plop.

Competently unaware to Chimchar, Shikamaru plopped down onto the earth face first. It wasn't until the chimp pokemon took another couple of steps when the string went taut. The end result is Chimchar falling backward landing on his bottom with a loud cry.

Chimchar winced in pain and muttered under his breath while rubbing his now bruised bum. He looked back to see his human snoring away without a care. With a frown, Chimchar pulled at the string continuously trying to get a reaction from Shikamaru.

Seeing that he wasn't getting anything, Chimchar let out a sigh and let go of the string. He got up and proceeded to shake Shikamaru. "Chimchar…Chimchar."

"Hnm…Go away…" Shikamaru muttered out attempted to swat Chimchar away from him. This only resulted with Chimchar shaking his head.

Without any sort of notification, Chimchar plucked up Munchlax's poke-ball and waved it in front of Shikamaru's face. "Chim…Chim…"

Shikamaru turned his head and stared at Chimchar tensely. "You wouldn't…"

Chimchar pressed the button and the poke-ball grew, just to prove a point. With a sigh, Shikamaru slowly got up grumbling all the way. He took the poke-ball placing it back on his belt, then picking up Chimchar and continued on looking for a place to rest.

It took Shikamaru about half an hour to find the Pokemon Center, and fortunately it was open. With a soft sigh, Shikamaru walked through the glass sliding doors. He had managed to get to the front desk, placed Chimchar on the counter and asked the Nurse Joy that was in charge of the location. "Do you have a room available?"

Nurse Joy took note of the trainers disheveled appearance. Heavy bags under his eyes, clothing slightly ripped, dirtied, and he needed a bath. His pokemon on the other hand, looked highly groomed and well taken care of. The Chimchar actually started to poke his trainer as said trainer fell asleep on the desk. The nurse pulled out a key and handed it to Chimchar who took it with a bright smile.

Chimchar pulled on Shikamaru's hair earning him a groan. Shikamaru raised his head to see Chimchar waving a key in front of his face. "Finally…a bed to sleep in…"

Once again, Chimchar led Shikamaru towards the rooms that were available for weary trainers.

"Watch out!"

Shikamaru managed to look up to only see a flash of pink before he blacked out completely.

.

Day: 16 of 243

Time: Noon

Route: Oreburgh City

.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He has a minor concussion and was sleep deprived when he came into the center." Nurse Joy said examining Shikamaru, who was passes out on a medical cot. "His body needs to cooperate is all."

"Is there anything I could do?"

Joy looked over her current patient towards the questioner, who happens to be a trainer the same age as Shikamaru. She had long pink hair held back with a red ribbon, she is wearing red long t-shirt dress, dark blue leggings and a pair of blue shoes. Tied around her waist is a pink fanny pack and is carrying a far too cheerful Happiny in her arms. "Try to move away from him before his Chimchar attacks you again, Sakura. We do not need a repeat of what happened."

Sakura glanced over wearily at the foot of the cot to see the passed out trainer Chimchar staring at her unblinkingly. She unconsciously touched her Band-Aid covered cheek. Earlier when her Happiny, named Rosie, had ran out of her grasp and ran off. The next thing Sakura saw is Rosie jumping into the tired looking trainer and panic took in. Sakura attempted to unlatch Rosie from the other trainer but said trainer Chimchar attacked her when she got close. Chimchar then proceeded to clung onto the preteen and growling at anyone that attempted to get close.

It took a while to get it's trainer where he is at now…

.

" _Look at him."_

" _What a pity."_

" _He could make it far if he would have picked another pokemon."_

" _Pity? The freak needs to go!"_

" _He doesn't belong here."_

 _Seven year old Shikamaru Nara hid behind the school building wearing a prestigious school uniform, minus the jacket and with the sleeves rolled up. Sitting next to him is his Munchlax eating at an alarming rate that even had the boy worried for his health. Shikamaru glanced over at Munchlax worried. "Slow down will yea? Watching you eat is giving me a stomach."_

 _Munchlax stopped mid-bite and looked at Shikamaru worriedly. "Munchlax, Munchlax, Munch?"_

" _Do I look like I care what they think of me?" Shikamaru replied bluntly. "They can talk all they want…All that matters is what happens out there in the field. Those brats don't understand that what they are teaching us is worthless if you put it up to the test."_

" _Munchlax…"_

" _Everyone talks to their pokemon…it's normal."_

" _Lax."_

" _Again…Do I look like I care? I could fully understand pokemon since ever. Not my fault those idiots don't understand Pokemon."_

" _Munch?"_

" _I am not going to trade or abandon you Munchlax." Shikamaru sighed, he reached over and patted his pokemon on the head. "You are not only my first pokemon, you are my best friend."_

" _Oi, Nara."_

 _Shikamaru mentally groaned as he recognized the voice. It was one of his main 'tormentors'. A brat his age from a well known family. "What do you want now…Uchiha."_

.

Whispers constant whispers kept on interrupting his nap…or was it not a nap? Eh, he was resting, in a bed (albeit it is uncomfortable), and not outside somewhere out there. If only the whispers would allow him to nap in peace. Seeing as it was impossible, waking up is the only option he as left.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath and slowly opening his yes, regretting it immediately. "Too much pink…"

"Chimchar!" Chimchar latched himself onto Shikamaru. He then proceeded to scan and sniff him to ensure he was really okay. "Chim, Chimchar, Char."

"I told you I was tired." Shikamaru gripped plucking Chimchar off his head. "…What do you mean I have a bu-ow!"

Chimchar had poked a small bump on Shikamaru's head. "Char?"

Shikamaru grumbled at the pain and at his pokemon. "Sadistic pokemon."

Chimchar looked at him innocently while he attempted to poke the spot again. "Chim?"

Shikamaru grabbed the blanket that was on him and proceeded with wrapping Chimchar with it. It resulted with Chimchar wrapped up like a baby as his head was the only thing that was not wrapped up by the blanket. Shikamaru held Chimchar to his chest and said pokemon smiled happily.

"Er…Are you alright?"

Shikamaru eyes snapped over to see a girl his age holding the main reason he is in his condition, in her arms. "Does it look like I'm alright to you?"

Sakura eye twitched in obvious annoyance at Shikamaru's remark. She forced a grin as she continue on with the conversation. "Considering that Rosie knocked you out and ending up here…"

"Chimchar."

"You did what?" Shikamaru looked down at Chimchar, who looked away from him as much as he could due to his current positon. The Nara looked over at Sakura to see her bandaged cheek and then back at Chimchar. Shikamaru let out a tired sigh and began to scratch Chimchar's head in an attempt to sooth him. "Well…we were taken by surprise…I was knocked out by the walking pink terror and you ended up, accidently, attacking said pink terror..."

While he was speaking, Sakura eyebrow twitched in the utmost annoyance and her lips curled an anger. Her eyes snapped over at Shikamaru to only see him murmuring words of comfort to his Chimchar. Then, something came into her mind. "How did you know he attacked me?"

"He told me." Shikamaru deadpanned looking up at Sakura from his positon. "Could we call it even and be bygones…I don't want to end up with a bigger headache by the…What time is it?"

"It's noon, you've been asleep for three days." Nurse Joy answered him with a comforting smile.

Shikamaru paled excessively. "Where are my things?"

Nurse Joy picked up Shikamaru's sling bag that was placed next to his bed. "Here it is."

Shikamaru muttered a quick thanks before he took it and quickly looked through it. He took out his Pokegear and paled even more…

 _Fifty-eight missed calls…_

 _175 unread messages…_

The majority are from his parents, to be more precise, his mother.

 _Incoming Call…Dad._

Shikamaru quickly answered the call, the screen of on his Pokegear shifted to then reveal the worried face of his father. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru adjusted the device so that the camera could capture him. "Hey dad."

Shikaku blinked slowly once seeing his son from the other side of screen. "What the hell happened to you? You look like crap."

"Shikaku!" Shouted out from the background, Shikaku winced recognizing his wife's voice.

"An Abra took my stuff and I had to hunt for it." Shikamaru explained to his father, inwardly enjoying his father's discomfort. "Got to Oreburgh and was knocked out by a tiny pink terror…I was knocked out for three days…"

"Her name is Rosie…Not tiny pink terror!" Sakura snapped at Shikamaru.

"Whatever." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her.

Chimchar stared at Sakura with a blank expression and Sakura took a step back at how calm the pokemon could quickly revert itself to. "Chim…"

Shikamaru clicked his head while he continued to talk to his father. "Just tell mom that I'm okay and I'll call again before I challenge the Gym Leader."

"Watch yourself out there." Shikaku stated before he discontinued the call.

Shikamaru let out another tired sigh as he stuffed the Pokegear into his sling bag. He then pulled out his belt that was put in there while he was in deep sleep. Taking one of the poke-ball's from the belt and temporarily released the pokemon from it.

"Munch…lax~" Munchlax appeared at the foot of Shikamaru's cot sleepy eyed, smacking his lips together as he took in his surroundings. All signs of dreariness disappeared when he saw Shikamaru. "Munchlax, Munchlax, Munchlax, MUNCHLAX!"

Munchlax lunched himself onto Shikamaru and Chimchar crying. "Munchlax…"

Shikamaru gasped out in pain as all air escaped out of him in one go. Chimchar didn't get it any easier as he was now being squished between Shikamaru and Munchlax.

"Can't…breath."

"Chim…char…"

"Munchlax~~~"

"And you call Rosie a terror."

.

Sometime later that same day…

Shikamaru sat on a random bench, his hair wet and let out from it's usual style, dressed in freshly washed clothes. He gently brushed Munchlax fur with a wooden brush, said pokemon slouched forward enjoying it. "At least you weren't out of your poke-ball, otherwise your fur would have been covered in knots."

"Lax…"

"I am brushing." Shikamaru remarked, now brushing Munchlax's ears. "Just stay still."

"Munchlax?"

"He's taking a nap in his poke-ball."

"Lax?"

"I am not going to wake him up."

"Mun?"

"…If you are good, then I'll think about it."

"Munch!"

"Troublesome pokemon. We have to train and I going to need another pokemon to go up against the gym leader." Shikamaru said, he slowed down his brushing. "I know you could hold your own and we have proof of that…But remember the deal we made? You are to stay in the sidelines in gym battles…"

"Munchlax!" Munchlax pointed a hand into the air and fire appeared in his eyes.

"But anything and everything else is a go." Shikamaru chuckled putting away the brush. "You are capable of taken down pokemon that are a horrible match up against you in more ways than one. It would make things too easy if I have you with me."

Munchlax waved him off flippantly, he headed off in a seemingly random direction. Shikamaru only shook his head and slowly followed after him. They walked in silence and would occasionally reply with a hello or something along those terms as they headed on their way.

Shikamaru ran his hand through his now damp hair with a groan. He will need to get new hair ties as the one he wore when he was knocked out and woken up was snapped by Sakura's Happiny, Happy. Believing it to be a toy…. Let's just say that Shikamaru and Sakura are currently not in speaking terms…

"Munchlax." Munchlax called out to Shikamaru. "Munchlax."

"A mine?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Munchlax, he quickened his pace to walk along with Munchlax. "I heard about it...I guess we could go there to train… It could be good to train Chimchar there."

Munchlax nodded and while crossing his arms over his chest. "Munchlax."

"From what I heard there are wild pokemon there." Shikamaru thought aloud. He then looked down at Munchlax with a deadpanned. "Where is the mine?"

"Munchlax!" Munchlax ran off towards in a seemingly random direction leaving Shikamaru in his dust.

Shikamaru blinked several times trying to comprehend what just happened. He groaned shaking his head and quickly ran after the teal colored pokemon. "What a drag."

.

Somewhere else…

"How dare he…" Sakura muttered under her breath stomping out of the poke-center carrying Happy. "Calling me troublesome…psycho…terror…"

"Happiny!" Happy asked looking up at her trainer.

Sakura didn't even looked down at Happy as the pokemon spoke causing the Happiny to huffed out in annoyance. Happy could not understand how her human not understand her, the feeling of being ignored did not suited her very well. "Happiny!"

"Hush." Sakura quieted Rosie in a whisper.

"Happiny…" Happiny said in dismay at the face her trainer is not understanding her. She looked up and saw something peculiar. Up the road are three older teens that looked off from everyone around them. "Happiny?"

Of course…Sakura ignored him…that would only be the start of her problems…

.

Day: 16 of 243

Time: Night

Route: Route 207

.

"That is it…I am leading the next time." Shikamaru deadpanned carrying a sleeping Munchlax back to the city with a bit of trouble. He would have used his poke-ball but Munchlax didn't take to kindly to that. Now Shikamaru has to carry him to the poke-center for the night.

The rustle of the grass caught Shikamaru's attention. He stopped walking and stood still as he took in his surroundings. Taking in a silent breath, Shikamaru turned around and saw the last thing he wanted to see that day.

"Abra."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothings

.

A/N: Couples…I like cannon.

.

Day: 17 of 243

Time: Morning

Route: Route 207

.

Shikamaru, Chimchar, Munchlax, and Abra sat around a large patch of grass all staring at each other. No one said a single thing as they all sat there. Complementing on what they should do or say next.

"You…want to travel?" Shikamaru drawled towards the Abra.

"Abra." Abra nodded her head in confirmation. "Abra, Abra, 'bra."

"You want to go out and find some sort of adventure?" Shikamaru blinked slowly at the Abra wondering how his luck could be this horrible. How is it that he could attract the most adventurous of Pokémon? It made no sense to him. All he wanted to do is to get all the gym badges, go through the Elite Four and go up against the Champion. Win or lose against them, all that mattered is getting into the Battle Frontier. To go through with it without raising any eyebrows or making a statement, meaning choosing Pokémon that will not stand out for him. Pokémon that matched his personality… Nothing is matching up so far.

"My plans are going into the Battle Frontier." Shikamaru said to Abra, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes in thought. He began to go through on how Abra would fit into everything. "Your plan is to go on an adventure to break away from normalcy…Will that be good enough for you?"

"Abra!" Abra nodded excitedly at the prospect.

"What do you guys think?" Shikamaru asked Munchlax and Chimchar.

"Munchlax." Munchlax shrugged not caring as he was looking for food that he kept in his fur.

"Chimchar." Chimchar nodded at thought of having another friend joining in on their journey. The more the merrier he thought.

"I guess that final then." Shikamaru nodded in confirmation. He reached into his belt to pull out an empty poke-ball and pressing the button twice and a red beam shot out of it pointed at Abra. Abra disappeared within the poke-ball and with a few sounds of a click and hum, it as complete. "I caught an Abra…"

Shikamaru pressed the button once more to call out Abra. The red beam shot out and Abra appeared before them. The Psi Pokémon cheered out and did a little jig. "Abra!"

"Welcome to this wayward team." Shikamaru sighed, it only deepened when Chimchar and Munchlax cheered.

"Help! Someone please help!"

Shikamaru and his pokemon turned around to see Sakura screaming out hysterically trying to get someone to help her. The Nara debated if he should ignore her and go on with his business. Unfortunately for him, Chimchar was giving him a look along with Abra, that latter of which wanted to see what was going on. Munchlax is still too occupied looking for food.

"YOU!"

Shikamaru flinched when he saw Sakura running towards him, his brows furrowed when he saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. "Jezz… What happened to you?"

"You have to help me, please." Sakura pleaded as she now stood in front of Shikamaru. "Rosie…they took her!"

Shikamaru blinked slowly as he took in her words in. Once it hit him, he was on his feet and took Sakura by her shoulders. "Who took her? What happened?"

.

Day: 17 of 243

Time: Late Morning.

Route: Oreburgh City

.

"That was too easy." Kin laughed flicking a small poke-ball into the air repeatedly.

"She wasn't even much of a challenge." Zaku grinned striding along side of her. "That brat only had that pokemon and it left it too easy for us to take it."

"We still need to get more pokemon for Lord Orochimaru." Dosu muttered, not showing if he was happy or displeased about their current situation. The thing he was not is being worried. The original owner of the poke-ball that Kin is flickering around wasn't much of a challenge like Zaku stated. The only issue is that the pokemon they stole is a flipping Happiny. Albeit, the pokemon could be useful and fill the monthly quota they needed to fill. The issue is that they do not know if their boss will be happy at the notion of having a Happiny…

"We still have time, look around!" Kin said, she motioned her hand around the city around them. "This place is filled with pathetic trainers, taking their pokemon will be easy."

"If we do that, we are going to draw attention to us." Dosu droned thinking about the plan with a clearer mindset.

"It's not like those so called trainers will do anything about it." Zaku snorted

"Abra~"

Dosu, Kin, and Zaku paused and all three of them turned around to see an Abra standing behind them. The Abra seemed to be smiling and giving them a wave. "Abra~"

Zaku grinned. "How about we take this one too?"

"Might as well." Dosu said as he reached into his pocket and took out a poke-ball.

"Abra." Abra suddenly teleported out of their sight.

They stared blankly at the spot that Abra was standing at previously, all wondering if they actually saw what they just saw.

"Abra~"

Once again, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku turned around to see the Abra again waving and smiling at them. "Abra~"

"Munchlax."

Once again, they turned around to see an all to familiar Munchlax. Unease began to fill within them. The last time they saw this Munchlax, it used a single move to make them soar into the air out in the middle of nowhere.

"Chimchar."

Slowly and uneasily, they turned towards their left to see the same Chimchar from before. It stared blankly at them, unnerving them. Even if they know they are highly capable of their abilities, the three of them know these pokemon are just of capable.

.

"We should be there with them!" Sakura whispered loudly at Shikamaru as they laid on top of a huge pile of coal.

"You are going to give away our positon." Shikamaru deadpanned, he had out a pair of binoculars and kept a close eye on what was happening below. "I know them…they previously attempted to take my Munchlax when I was at Jubilife City."

Sakura huffed out. "We should be down there…Who are they exactly?"

Shikamaru brows furrowed, going through his mind on how to answer that question. "All I know is that they work for someone that has them stealing pokemon for him. I'll get more information about them later. Right now we need to focus on getting your pokemon back."

"Er…did your Munchlax fall asleep?" Sakura asked as she saw that Munchlax seemed like he fell asleep.

"He just used rest, the plan is already getting along perfectly." Shikamaru said waving off Sakura's worry.

"How is that part of the plan?"

"Sleep talk, while the pokemon is asleep, the user randomly uses one of the moves it knows." Shikamaru explained, he began to crawl down the pile of coal and signaled for Sakura to follow him. "Munchlax is stronger than he looks and knows how to take care of himself."

"How would you know? You just started your journey he-"

"Just wait and see."

.

Kin screamed as Munchlax continuously used the move lick on her. "Make it stop make it stop!"

Munchlax continued on his attack as the other pokemon took care of two male teens. Chimchar was using scratch against Zaku and Abra is annoying Dosu by using the move teleport repeatedly. Fortunately for them that no one was around to witness this chaotic scene in front of them. Two poke-balls were on the ground, they were placed in a position as if they are enjoying the show before them.

Unbeknownst to the humans, two younger humans slowly trekked towards the location sneakily and they hid behind a crate

"Grab your poke-ball and let's go." Shikamaru whispered quickly to Sakura.

Sakura nervously gulps, she looked back at Shikamaru to only see him shooing her away. Taking a deep breath Sakura sneaked her way towards the chaos being careful of not being seen. Once she reached where the poke-ball had landed, her mind went blank. 'Which one is mine?'

Both poke-balls looked the same, no markings on them and are in the same condition.

"HEY! IT' YOU!"

Sakura let out a shriek the scream that was directed towards her. She looked up quickly to see Zaku glaring at her, when Sakura saw him she couldn't help but laugh. Zaku was covered in scratches and it only got worse as Chimchar continued on with his assault. Without a second thought, Sakura grabbed both poke-balls and ran.

Once seeing that Sakura is in the clear, Shikamaru let out a whistle to single his pokemon before he ran off following Sakura. "Let's go. They'll catch up to use later."

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura yelled running as fast as she could.

A huge burst of light and a crackling sound sounded out from behind them. It was quickly followed by high pitch screams of pain.

"Yes."

.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax cried out triumphantly now fully awake, striking out a pose as he used his all time favorite move, thunderbolt. Like before, he sent off those idiots off into space.

"Abra~" Abra laughed as she did a little gig. She is diffidently going to likes her new trainer. This is far to much fun to make it stop any time soon.

"Chim." Chimchar did a slight smile but did not look at this teammates as he picked at his nails.

"Munchlax." Munchlax pointed towards the direction that Shikamaru and that pink hair girl ran off too.

"Chimchar…" Chimchar deadpanned not liking the idea of following Munchlax to who knows where. For that reason the chimp pokemon is going to be taking the lead. "Chim."

Munchlax let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "Munchlax."

"Chimchar, Chimchar." Chimchar patted Munchlax on the shoulder. "Chimchar."

"Abra?" Abra asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Chimchar, Char, Char, Chim." Chimchar explained to Abra. The fire type pokemon explained the physic type pokemon about how Munchlax has a tendency of getting lost. Not only from hearing it from Shikamaru but also seeing it first hand since Chimchar joined them. The only time you want to follow Munchlax is when you are being chased and need to get away or if Munchlax managed to take your things then you have to follow him. "Char…"

Once again, Munchlax let out another huff.

Chimchar signaled for Munchlax and Abra to follow him back to Shikamaru.

.

Day: 17 of 243

Time: Early Afternoon

Route: Oreburgh Mine

.

"Do you think those bullies could have followed us?" Sakura heaved out as she took in deep breaths, trying to recuperate from the run.

"No." Shikamaru said, he kept a close eye around the area just outside of the mine. He hopes that his pokemon could find him. Soon too. Hopefully Chimchar took over as temporary leader, that way they won't get lost getting to the mine. Hopefully. "They were distracted and if they were to follow us then one of my pokemon would have came to tell us….And judging by the fact that all three of them are here it is safe to presume we are in the clear."

Sakura looked over Shikamaru's shoulder to see his pokemon running towards them with Chimchar taking the lead.

"Chimchar/Munchlax/Abra!" The pokemon called out as they ran towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru slowly jogged (speed walk if anyone else were to see it) towards his pokemon. Said pokemon jumped onto Shikamaru happily, the Nara fell backwards and landed on his bottom with a loud oomph.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed as he allowed his pokemon to hug, sniff or poke fun at him for their own amusement. Along with listening to their version of how they took care of the gang of three idiots/bullies and so on. "Are you guys okay?"

Abra, Chimchar and Munchlax nodded their heads in confirmation. The bad guys didn't have time to summon their pokemon to fight them. It was easy and simple. All according to the plan.

"Pokemon are much more easier to understand than people." Shikamaru chuckled to his pokemon.

"Shikamaru…" Sakura slowly edged over towards Shikamaru. She showed him both poke-balls. "I took one of their poke-balls and I don't know what to do with it."

Shikamaru started at the poke-balls. "Did you take them out of the poke-balls? To see which one is yours."

"I…didn't want to release the wrong pokemon." Sakura said uneasily. "I didn't wan to take the chance of it attacking me or something…"

Shikamaru reached out and plucked one of the poke-balls from Sakura. He pressed the white button which made it bigger. Pressing it again, the red beam shouted out from it. Right were the red beam ended a pokemon appeared from it.

Whatever pokemon it was, it made Sakura squeal at the sight of it and Shikamaru taking out the pokedex that Professor Rowan gave to him.

 _Glameown the Catty Pokemon_ _._ _It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its_ _Trainer_ _if it isn't fed._ The pokedex droned out for Shikamaru to hear.

Looking up, the Nara saw that the Glameow looked extremely skittish and kept taking a step back whenever Sakura took a step foreword.

"He's gone you know." Shikamaru said to the Glameow. The Glameow turned her attention towards Shikamaru. "They hurt you didn't they?"

Glameow nodded her head hesitantly. "Glameow…"

"They are gone, my friends… took care of them." Shikamaru said not batting an eye as he spoke.

Glameow did a double take, did this human fully understood her. She turned her attention at the other pokemon present. "Glameow?"

"Chimchar." Chimchar nodded his head at Glameow, confirming her thoughts.

Munchlax shrugged, "Munchlax, Munch."

"Of course…I'm the weird one." Shikamaru remarked returning Munchlax back to his poke-ball. "Crazy pokemon."

"I still don't get it, how are you able to understand pokemon?" Sakura said as she watched Shikamaru and the Glameow converse with each other. Never once has she ever seen someone converse with a pokemon with such clarity. Or understand them for that matter.

Shikamaru looked over at Sakura with a bored expression, already used to people asking such question. "I don't know. I never bothered to figure it out. By the way…Diamond wanted to know if she could travel with you. She feels bad about what happened, even though she wasn't there when her former trainer took your pokemon."

Sakura blinked several times before she smiled brightly at the notion. Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered something important. "ROSIE!"

"Jezz…my ears." Shikamaru complained covering his ears in pain.

Sakura quickly brought out Rosie from her poke-ball. "Time to show off them what you go, Rosie."

The red beam shouted out the poke-ball and out came Rosie. Rosie shook herself, as if trying to repress a memory. She looked around herself worriedly. "Happiny? Happiny!"

All Rosie saw is that one funny human she knocked out the other day and a Glameow. "Happiny?"

"She's right behind you." Shikamaru responded pointing behind of Rosie.

Rosie quickly turned around and gave a loud cry of relief as she leapt into Sakura's waiting arms. "Happiny!"

"She missed you, and asked if you are okay." Shikamaru translated for Rosie.

"I missed you too, are you okay though?" Sakura held Rosie at arms length and examined her. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Happiny, Happy, Iny." Rosie said to her trainer. Said trainer looked over at Shikamaru for a translate.

"She's fine, they kept her in her poke-ball at all the times she was with them." Shikamaru translated, he stood up and patted himself to get rid of any remaining soot or dirt off himself. Once he deemed himself to be presentable, Shikamaru took out Chimchar and Abra's poke-ball to return them. He grabbed hold of Diamond's poke-ball and broke it, thus releasing the Glameow from her previous trainer. "We'll…are you going to 'capture' Diamond?"

Diamond, the Glameow, looked at Sakura expectantly. Sakura turned her attention to the pokemon. "Oh right!"

Sakura took out an empty poke-ball, she pressed the button to make it bigger and threw it at Diamond. Diamond disappeared within the poke-ball and the wait began to see if Diamond would allow herself to be captured. The final ding caused Sakura to let out a sigh of relief, she quickly picked up the poke-ball and let out a whoop. "I caught a Glameow!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he stood up. "I'm going to head out, try not to get into any more trouble."

Sakura eyes widen in surprise. "What if they come back? I can't take them on my own!"

"Train your pokemon then." Shikamaru said bluntly, he turned around and headed towards the entrance of the mine. "That's what we are going to do. We are going to train to get ready to challenge to gym leader in this city. Even if it is extremely troublesome."

"Could I join you?" Sakura asked quietly, she tightly held Rosie to herself and kept he gaze down. "My parents won't let me leave the city unless I go with someone… I want to become a doctor."

"A pokemon doctor?"

Sakura shrugged not knowing how to answer that. "I want to help people but also pokemon...Could I join you?"

To be continued…

I like the idea of Shikamaru and Sakura being teammates, including with *blank*. Blame a certain last movie for that idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

.

D/C: I own nothing

.

Day: 17 of 243

Time: Late Afternoon

Location: Oreburgh City

.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh, resting the urge to take a nap. He stared at Sakura with a bored look. "What's your reason for traveling together? Besides your parents reason, why are you asking a complete stranger?"

Sakura looked taken aback by the question. She looked away from Shikamaru her hold on her Pokémon tightened. "A lot of the other kids our age already left with their own friends… and I wasn't…friends with a lot of them."

"Happiny." Rosie looked up at Sakura worriedly. "Happiny, Happy."

"You weren't will like eh?" Shikamaru asked, he tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow.

Sakura opened her mouth to demand how he knew that then she remembered of his ability. She glared down at Rosie for telling such personal information. Shaking her head, Sakura looked back at Shikamaru to realize he had actually fallen asleep. A dark aura seemed to emetic from Sakura as her lips twitched uncontrollably. Slowly she raised her arm…

Bam!

"Ugh…" Shikamaru sprawled on the ground moaning out in pain. "No wonder…troublesome woman…"

"What was that?" Sakura growled out standing over Shikamaru.

Shikamaru laid there moaning out in pain while mentally cursing. He lifted his head up to give Sakura bored stare. "It's still a no."

"I bet you're not any better than me." Sakura growled glaring at Shikamaru who slowly got up patting off dirt and soot off himself. "At making friends with that attitude of yours."

"Just for your information." Shikamaru drawled, the urge to take a nap overtook him severally. "I have two best-human-friends. We've known each other since we were in diapers and they put up with me just as much as I put up with them in turn. I-"

A soft ringing sounded out from Shikamaru's rucksack. Shikamaru and Sakura both turned towards the source of the noise. The lazy trainer slid off his rucksack and pulled out Pokegear. Opening it and answering the call, Shikamaru actually looked surprise at whom he saw through the screen. "Guys?"

Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka appeared on the other side of the screen of the Pokegear. Each of them had familiar starter pokemon in their grasp. Choji has a Bulbasaur and Ino has a Squirtle, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the respective pokemon. "Kanto?"

"Gee… What gave it away?" Ino rolled her eyes, she held up the Squirtle. "Meet Bubbles."

"Squirtle!" Bubbles gave Shikamaru a peace sign.

Choji held up his Bulbasaur. "Solar."

"Bulba." Solar raised it's front leg in a short wave.

Shikamaru stared at the pokemon, taking their appearance in. For what seemed like a long time, Shikamaru gave a small smile. "Hello to the both of you, I'm Shikamaru. A friend of your trainers."

"Squirtle/Bulbasaur?"

"Choji is kind, polite and caring…you just need to work on his self-confidence." Shikamaru said to Solar and turned over to Bubbles. "Ino is kind, outspoken, mostly outspoken…she's bossy….very bossy…"

Solar nodded in confirmation. "Bulbasaur, Bulba."

Bubbled only laughed and waved him off. "Squirtle!"

Choji and Ino glanced at each other knowingly. Once again Shikamaru forgot about them and focus solely in conversing with a pokemon. Then again, that was the reason for the call. They wanted a sort of confirmation for their pokemon. To ensure said pokemon who they are and what to expect from them. Something they always did, taking their pokemon to Shikamaru and have him ensure their pokemon along with themselves.

"I know… Ino is…very eccentric." Shikamaru nodded in confirmation.

"What was that Shikamaru?" Ino demanded of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru raised his free hand in a sort of surrendering and defensive manner. "You wanted me to be blunt with them, I am."

"He has a point…" Choji pointed out to her, he nervously looked away from Ino when the blonde shot him the evil eye. "Anyway…We just wanted to tell you that we are going to take on Kanto while you take on Sinnoh. Since you know…"

Shikamaru shrugged knowingly. "Yeah, yeah. Try to get all eight badges and we'll pick it up from there."

"Who's that behind you?" Ino pointed towards Shikamaru's left.

Shikamaru turned to see Sakura peeking over his shoulder, when she saw that she got caught, Sakura laughed hesitantly. "Sorry…"

"Are you two traveling together?" Ino asked, smiling widely. "That will make things better. Especially for you Shikamaru."

"Ino we-" Shikamaru attempted to say but Ino continued to prattle on.

"You need one on one human interaction, Shikamaru." Ino chided Shikamaru, Bubbled copied her movements and words. "I swear, people are going to think you are delusional one of these days of you keep talking to only pokemon."

Shikamaru expression soured listening to Ino. Of course she would say all those things…

Ino then turned her attention to Sakura. "My name's Ino and this is Choji." "Hey." "Keep an eye out on Shikamaru. He's as lazy as a slowpoke and needs all the intimidation he could get his behind on hyper drive. We'll keep each other posted, see yeah later!"

With that, Ino ended the call.

Sakura and Shikamaru stared at the Pokegear in silence. Not even Rosie said a single noise.

Shikamaru head drooped forward and muttered out his common catchphrase as he stuffed his Pokegear into his rucksack. "Troublesome blonde…always getting me into more trouble."

Swinging the rucksack over his head, Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pant's pockets and trekked towards the mine. After taking several steps away, he looked over towards Sakura to see her rooted in the same spot. "Well…come on. As much as I hate training… it has to be done."

Sakura blinked several times in an attempt to comprehend what Shikamaru had just told her. "Does this mean that…?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Congratulations…you are now part of Team Procrastination."

"Munchlax!"

"Chimchar!"

"Abra!"

Munchlax, Chimchar and Abra beamed out of their respective poke-ball's and pose around Shikamaru. Their human blinked slowly, a sure sign of annoyance for him and promptly took out three poke-balls to return them.

Sakura and Rosie watched as Shikamaru attempted to put his pokemon in their respective poke-balls with little to no successes. Munchlax had ran off towards the mines, Chimchar had latched himself on top of Shikamaru's head and Abra disappeared and reappeared around Shikamaru. "Do you need help?"

Shikamaru shook his head and Chimchar giggled at the movement. "Nah, I'm good. Go talk to your parents and tell them that you are _finally_ going on an adventure."

Sakura eyes widen in realization. She grinned, nodding her head in agreement. "Okay."

"I'll be at the mines." Shikamaru said turning around and headed towards the direction of said location without another word.

"Happiny?" Rosie glanced up at Sakura.

Sakura looked down at the Happiny wondering what pokemon has just asked her. "At least I'll have Shikamaru as a translator."

Rosie let out a loud huff, once again…nothing.

.

Day: 17 of 243

Time: Much later Afternoon

Location: Oreburgh Mine

.

"Man…what a drag…" Shikamaru dragged out as another Zubat made it's appearance. This has to be the tenth Zubat he encountered entering the cave and he could still see the entrance of the mine. "Chimchar."

Chimchar jumped forward and quickly disposed of the Zubat ensuring to leave the Pokemon with enough strength to runaway. "Chimchar."

"Just keep moving, we have to find Munchlax." Shikamaru sighed, moving forward. He walked in a slower pace as Abra kept a tight grip on his pants leg. It seemed that Abra is afraid of the dimly lit mine. "We need to train together. As a team…and I don't want to chase after him all night."

Chimchar nodded in confirmation and began to sniff the air attempting to get a clue on where Munchlax ran off to. Abra nervously clutched tighter to Shikamaru, he looked up at him questioningly. "Abra, Abra?"

"We are going to go up against the city's gym-leader who specializes in rock types." Shikamaru replied, he kept glancing around keeping an eye out for trouble. "Chimchar is at a disadvantage and you only know the moves, teleport, thief and confusion. Good set but we need to get you prepared."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be the Munchlax's trainer, would you?"

Shikamaru looked over to see an older guy, maybe in his late teens and is wearing a miners uniform of sort. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing bad per say, he ran off into the restricted section of the cave." Said the older teen uneasily. He scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "The cave is going to be closed soon…"

"Ugh…of course he would go to the restricted section." Shikamaru cursed under his breath. "Did he do anything else?"

"Er… He might have defeated the miners pokemon to get through…"

"This is why I can't take him anywhere." Shikamaru shook his head, he couldn't help but smile fondly at Munchlax's actions. "Where exactly is he?"

.

"This could be my only chance to go on an adventure." Sakura pleaded with his parents.

"And who this young man?" Mebuki asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's name is Shikamaru Nara." Sakura began to explain to her parents about the trainer from Johto. Unbeknownst to the females, the only male mind raced as he recognized the surname.

"Nara? Like the Factory Head Shikaku Nara?" Kizashi asked, interrupting the growing argument between his wife and daughter.

"Factory Head Shikaku? I don't know…" Sakura looked taken a back by his question. "Shikamaru's father did call him with a…what was it again…? Oh! A Pokegear, Shikamaru told me it's almost like a Poketch but way different."

"For all we know this boy could be a total hoodlum." Mebuki finally said expecting an end of the argument.

"Eh, come on Mebuki." Kizashi attempted to pursued his wife to change her mind. "Give the kid a chance, you won't allow Sakura to go out on her own and now she has a chance to go on an adventure. I bet the kid is more than capable of taking care of her."

"Please." Sakura begged her mother.

"And your dreams of becoming a becoming a pokemon doctor? Hm?" Mebuki countered with a deep frown.

"There's only so much I could learn in the Poke-center, I need hands on experience." Sakura said getting tired of the same constant argument against her mother. "You already forbade me time after time from going, you promised me that I could go on an adventure if I travel with someone… _after all,_ you scared off any possibility of me going with anyone."

"You did promise her, Mebuki." Kizashi said, he looked down at his daughter with a reassuring smile. "Go pack up for your things that you will need."

Sakura squealed out loud, she gave her father a tight hug before she ran up towards her room. "Thank you!"

"We agreed th-"

"We agreed that Sakura will not go alone, she found someone that will accompany her." Kizashi placed his hands on top of his wife's shoulders. "And you know it was cruel her promise that especially after you knew she had problems keeping friends because of you."

"She's not ready." Mebuki attempted to retaliate back, rather weakly though.

"No, but she will learn."

"We don't even know who this… _friend…_ is!"

.

Shikamaru kept his head down as he passed the miners who were tending to their injured pokemon as he followed the older teen. Who the Nara found out to be the city's Gym Leader, Roark and head of the mine. They ended up in front of a closed of portion of the mine that was formally covered with planks of wood. There was a giant hole right in the middle as if someone, Munchlax, ran through it.

"Why does he do these types of things?" Shikamaru shook his head at his Pokemon actions.

"The main reason we have this portion of the mine closed off is because of the possibility fossils." Roark said pulling out the broken pieces of wood away. "The second reason… there's a chasm…"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru helped Roark pull the planks of wood to get through. "Out of all thing things Munchlax could have done."

.

"Munchlax, Munchlax, Munchlax~" Munchlax transverse the cave singing a tune that reverberated throughout the area around him. He carried a small pile of shiny stones in his arms that grew every time the Pokemon stopped to pick up another stone. The cave gave off such a relaxing scene for him and he was taking total advantage of it.

Of course there were random pokemon here and there that Munchlax had to take care of to ensure the peace and quiet. After beating them up, they learned their lesson to keep their distance from him.

Distinctive whispers began to reverberate through the cave, Munchlax paused, head twitched over towards the direction of the source of the noise. Oh great…here comes that troublesome human of his. Why can't he just leave him on his own… Then again, if Munchlax placed himself in Shikamaru's shoes. Then the pokemon would do the same thing.

With a huff, Munchlax continued to proceed forward all the while continuing with collecting the strange looking shiny rocks. "Munchlax~"

"Munchlax! Get your fuzzy behind over here!"

"Munch!" Munchlax cried out in defiance against his trainer. He began to run off deeper into the cave, all the while picking up shiny rocks. Turning his head again to yell out again, Munchlax felt his left leg hit nothing and his instincts kicked in. Standing still, arms filled with rocks and sweat beading down his neck; Munchlax felt one wrong move and he'll fall into the…deep…seemingly bottomless pit… "MUNCHLAX!"

"Munchlax!"

.

"Munchlax!" Shikamaru called out in panic, he ran into the cave.

"Careful!" Roark yelled after him, quickly running after the preteen.

"I told you to stay put, things happen." Shikamaru whispered to himself as he continued to hear Munchlax's cries for help. Once he came to the location, Shikamaru came to a halt when he saw Munchlax having trouble maintaining his full weight on one foot. "Munchlax…"

"Munchlax…" Munchlax cried as he struggled, the stones that he picked up were weighing against him and he started to feel that the earth beneath his other foot began to gave way. "Munchlax."

"Stay calm..." Shikamaru reached into for his belt and pulled out Munchlax's poke-ball. It seemed that the time he reached and pulled out for the item, the ground around Munchlax began to gave along with the Pokémon's pleas of help. "I'll get you out of there…"

"Munchlax…" Munchlax sniffled, the more the felt the earth move underneath him and the more he began to whimper. The whimpering caused a couple of the stones to escape his grasp and the fact he didn't hear it land caused the whimpering to grow. "Mu-u-u-u-n-c-h…"

"Oh no…" Roark finally made it where Shikamaru and Munchlax were at. He watched as Shikamaru slowly approached Munchlax saying soothing words in an attempt to calm the pokemon down. The preteen pressed the button of the poke-ball he had in hand, warned the pokemon he would return him and not freak out once he was summoned. The moment that Shikamaru returned Munchlax back into his poke-ball and the spot that the pokemon once stood gave way. The stones that Munchlax once had in his grasp fell into the chasm. Shikamaru quickly stepped away from the edge of the chasm with a sigh. "That was a close one."

"Too close." Shikamaru muttered, he let out a sigh of relief that he had his other pokemon in their poke-balls and did not see what happened. "Never seems to learn, he'll be back to his normal self by the end of the week."

"Er…Do these types of things happen to him?" Roark hesitantly asked, he slowly approached the preteen.

"More so than I like." Shikamaru sighed, he stood up stretching a bit. He turned around to head over towards the exit of the cave. "Come on, last thing we need is Munchlax escaping and running off again. Troublesome pokemon always trying to make my life hectic."

.

Chimchar and Abra hung out at the entrance of the mine playing a game of cards. The Fire-type was teaching the Psychic-type how to play poker. So far Chimchar is regretting teaching Abra to play…he swore she was cheating. How? He does not know, he just knows.

"Chimchar…" Chimchar eyes narrowed down at Abra hiding his cards from Abra.

"Abra." Abra giggled hiding a grin behind her cards. "Abra, Abra."

"Chimchar." Chimchar growled as he threw his cards in front of him to show a flush.

"Ah." Abra showed her own hand, a full house. "Bra."

"CHIMCHAR!"

To be continued...

Okay, I had already written this out but I kept double guessing myself with this chapter. I thought it was on the downside of what I usually write.


	11. Chapter 11

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

-.-

D/C: I own nothing

-.-

Day: 17 of 243

Time: Night

Location: Oreburgh Gym

-.-

Shikamaru watched as Roark examined a couple of items that Munchlax had managed hold on to, which was quite a few. Whatever they are, it caused the Gym Leader to smile nonstop. The Nara could not help but snort at the fact he met the Gym Leader and out of all places in a mine.

Just his luck… Now there is no way that Shikamaru could get the element of surprise now considering Roark met Munchlax, Chimchar and Abra. Now to rethink of a different strategy. That alone seem such a drag…

"Armor fossil, heart scale, keystone…an oval stone." Roark listed off the items that Munchlax found on his exploration. "Your Munchlax is quite the miner."

Shikamaru shrugged, he glanced over at the corner of the room to see all his Pokémon cuddled together around Munchlax sleeping. He had wrapped a blanket over them and allowed Munchlax to hold his sling bag. "He picks up random things and hid them in his fur. Mostly berries and shiny things."

Roark pushed away from his table and faced towards the Nara's direction. "Is he going to be okay? Your Munchlax?"

"To tell you truth, I do not know." Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. A small smile appeared on his lips as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Munchlax puts up a front about and deals with things by getting into brawls. He will be okay; I just need to get him a basket full of berries. Or food in general."

Roark looked over at said Pokémon thoughtfully, he had to admit with the support system around the Pokémon. "How long have been raising him?"

"My dad won a Pokémon egg in a festival he took my mom while she was pregnant with me," Shikamaru said with a loud yawn. "I was born and shortly after, Munchlax hatched from his egg. Grew up together and been through a lot together."

-.-

Day: 18 of 243

Time: Early Morning.

Location: Oreburgh Mine: Entrance

-.-

"Oh no…" Sakura paced back and forth in front of the Oreburgh Mine, she tightly gripped her pink and red backpack to herself. "Should I met with him last night…What if he already left…? Oh no…Where is he?"

Sakura glanced into the mine wearily, she did not want to go in there alone even with her Pokémon. The Pink Haired Trainer had fell asleep as soon as she finished packing and just woke up an hour ago. The first thing she did was quickly get ready and ran off towards here. Now she has no clue where Shikamaru is. She knew that Shikamaru was going to be here yesterday but has no clue about today.

"There you are…"

Sakura whirled around to see Shikamaru walking towards her, he was walking along side of his Munchlax. Munchlax held onto his hand and held onto a blanket with his other hand. "Sorry, I fell asleep and…"

"I left here early so…it's all good." Shikamaru shrugged, in actuality it slipped his mind after what occurred yesterday. "You are ready for the start of your journey?"

"Yeah." Sakura shifted her backpack nervously. "I'm ready."

"Good…time to train," Shikamaru said walking passed Sakura towards the mine.

"Train?" Sakura looked at Shikamaru and the Mine, back and forth wearily. She let out a sigh knowing that there was no way around it now. At least she has a friend with her.

"There is a gym here and I need to earn a badge," Shikamaru said he glanced around the cave keeping a close eye for any wild Pokémon. "And I need to waste some time."

"Why?" Sakura asked she shrunk toward Shikamaru when she heard screeching.

"Found an Armor Fossil." Shikamaru tugged on Munchlax's arm. "Roark said he knew someone in town that could revive the Pokémon."

"You met the Gym Leader?" Sakura asked in surprise. "Have you already challenged him?"

"No," Shikamaru said, not going into detail.

"Munchlax."

"I am not going to carry you." Shikamaru deadpanned to his Pokémon.

Munchlax looked at him with tearful eyes, hiding his trembling lips with his blanket and relentlessly tugging on Shikamaru's arm. "Munchlax…Munch…"

"Ugh…Fine." Shikamaru sighed, he winced when Munchlax climbed onto his back. Sakura saw the Nara smile at his Pokémon when said Pokémon looked away when he yawned loudly. Said smile turned into a wince when Munchlax pulled on Shikamaru's hair.

"Hehe." Sakura snickered behind her hand in an attempt to hide it.

"Shut up. He's trying to sleep."

-.-

Day: 18 of 243

Time: Mid-Afternoon

Location: Oreburgh Mine

-.-

"I'm training to be a Doctor…" Sakura huffed out, following Shikamaru deeper into the mine carrying an exhausted Rosie in her arms and Diamond kept close pace with her. The three of them are covered in dirt, mud and a couple of bruises here and there. "How does this help me with becoming a doctor? Man…I'm going to need a shower."

"You never said if you are studying for healing Pokémon or Humans…" Shikamaru said, unlike Sakura, he does not look as worse to wear. Although his hair was out of his signature look and had one or two bruises. Chimchar hung around his shoulders and he looked like he was out of breath. Munchlax walked along side of them, singing a tune here and there. Abra has a light grasp on Shikamaru's pants as he admired the mine, especially the shiny looking rocks. "Either way, as a team, we need to train together. You need the training…."

Shikamaru said the last part under his breath, he cannot get over the fact at how delusional Sakura is about Pokémon. When it comes to Pokémon, you have to understand that it is not an easy ride. Even with his slothful nature, he puts in extra work in order to raise Pokémon. What they are doing is only the beginning of a long journey. "Stop your complaining, it's attracting the wild Pokémon."

Sakura frowned deeply, but she did not argue with Shikamaru. After what happened with Rosie the other day, and the training session they just went through…Made her rethink a lot of things. One thing was made clear though, Shikamaru Nara is holding back his true skill. Far more than she originally thought. She has so much to learn, and now she has to learn how to sew. Considering her current clothing has rips and holes. "I'm trying…"

"I know…but you keep complaining." Shikamaru said scratching his cheek. "

"…Shut up…"

"Munchlax!" Munchlax huffed out towards Sakura's direction.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, glaring accusingly at Munchlax.

"Shut up." Shikamaru deadpanned, he flinched when Sakura kicked him in the back of his left knee. "OI! That's what he said.

-.-

Day: 18 of 243

Time: Late Afternoon

Location: Oreburgh Mining Museum

-.-

"Shieldon!" A small, yellow, ceratopsian-like reptilian Pokémon ran around Shikamaru laughing aloud as he chased after Abra. "Shield!"

"Abra!" Abra laughed along, running away from Shieldon.

"He already seems to like you," Sakura said with a small laugh.

"He's like a sugar fueled hyperactive kid…" Shikamaru deadpanned, he kept a close eye on the Pokémon ensuring he won't himself or anyone else. He winced when he saw Shieldon head bumped against the wall, leaving a rather large dent. "Oh no…"

"Don't worry about that, that…" Roark attempted to say but was interrupted when Shieldon and Abra slammed into the shelves. "This happens a lot…"

Without saying anything, Shikamaru slowly walked over toward Shieldon and Abra. He took out Abra's Pokéball, returning her back and promptly picked up Shieldon. Shieldon squirmed in Shikamaru's grasp eventually letting out a huff seeing as he was not being let go of anytime soon. "Now let's go..."

"Shieldon!"

"I am not letting you go."

"Shieldon?"

"Yes…I understand you."

"Shieldon, Shieldon, Shieldon."

"I know…I'm weird," Shikamaru responded to the recently revived Pokémon.

Sakura waved at Roark and the scientists that helped them before she hurried after Shikamaru. "Where are we going now?"

"Pokémon Center…Have to reserve a room for tonight…" Shikamaru huffed out. "I am going to challenge Roark in three days. Until then…we train. Go home, get rest…whatever."

"You could stay in my home instead of the Pokémon Center." Sakura provided.

"Naw...I left my stuff there and it would be too much of a drag." Shikamaru said, he patted Shieldon on his back when he felt the Pokémon started to fall asleep. "We are going back to the mine tomorrow and train again."

"This is going to end badly…"

-.-

Day: 21 of 243

Time: Early Morning

Location: Oreburgh Pokémon Center

-.-

Shikamaru quietly packed all his belongings as his Pokémon slept around the room he had acquired in the Center. Today was the day he would challenge Roark to a Pokémon battle and hopefully he would get a badge. He already is behind his schedule as it is. Once everything was packed up, Shikamaru nudged his Pokémon awake. "Time to get up."

Shikamaru's response are groans of protests. "If we win the badge on the first try…I'll treat all of you."

"Munch?"

"Chim?"

"Abra?"

"Shield?"

"Fine." Shikamaru only shook his head as his Pokémon friends quickly got ready themselves. Headed towards the door, Shikamaru opened the door and allowed his friends to leave him. Once they all left the room, they headed out to look for something to eat breakfast. "Food first then we head out to look for Sakura…"

"Abra?" Abra tugged on Shikamaru's pants sleeve.

"I know that you three are more than capable of going through with this," Shikamaru responded, he reached down and patted Abra on the head. "Don't start disbelieving in yourself."

"Chimchar." Chimchar nervously said.

"Munchlax, Munchlax." Munchlax yawned, he picked his ear while waving with his free hand.

"Shieldon?" Shieldon tilted his head to the side trying to comprehend what Munchlax just said.

"Ignore him…he doesn't know what's he talking about." Shikamaru shot Munchlax a glare.

Munchlax stuck out his tongue at Shikamaru in retaliation. "Munchlax."

"Abra…" Abra hid her face with Shikamaru's pants leg mumbling. "Abra, Abra…"

Shikamaru reached down and picked up Abra to carry her. "There, there now..."

"Chimchar?"

"Munchlax?"

"Shieldon?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh and prepared for himself. "Fine."

In one instant, his Pokémon attempted to climb on top of him and that instant he was pulled down due to the heavy weight. "What a drag…"

-.-

Day: 21 of 243

Time: Early Morning

Location: Haruno Household

-.-

"Shikamaru said once he earns his badge we are leaving the city." Sakura gushed out, she sat at her family's table eating breakfast. "I can't wait!"

"You're going to end up swallowing down your fork if you keep talking and eating at the same time." Kizashi laughed doing the same thing.

"I still say this is a bad idea." Mebuki huffed out, sitting next to her husband with her own breakfast. "You should stay here, Sakura."

"Mebuki…we spoked about this..." Kizashi lightly warned his wife. "We agreed that Sakura is to go on an adventure."

"Yes but not with some…" Mebuki couldn't find the right word to describe Shikamaru Nara that her daughter keeps talking about. As far as she knew, the boy is a delinquent and good for nothing.

"Then come see the gym match then," Sakura said, standing up from her seat. "Shikamaru isn't a dealing-"

"How much do you even know about him?" Mebuki cut Sakura off, with an eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

Sakura bit her lip wondering if she should tell her parents what exactly she knows about Shikamaru. "Shikamaru is from Johto, his main plans are to get into Battle Frontier."

"That's all?"

"I spoke to his human friends, and they seem very nice." Sakura sighed, picking up her plate she headed into the kitchen to was her dishes. "Apparently he already traveled around Kanto and Shikamaru…doesn't really talks much about his family. The only thing I know is that his mother calls him daily and his father…I don't know if he in Battle Frontier. All I know is that Shikamaru needs to get in there to battle him."

Kizashi hummed in thought, his eyes darted over towards his wife. He could see that she was thinking of something in an attempt to keep Sakura at home. "Mebuki…stop."

"What? We don't even know who this boy is or if he is capable of taking care of our daughter?"

Sakura watched her parents argue, she silently sneaked out of their view up to her room and took her belongings. She decided that since her parents already knew where she was heading to, Sakura left her home knowing fully well that could be the last she will see her home for months. The last thing she needed is her mother trying to emotionally blackmailing her into staying again. Sakura understood what her mother is trying to say and do. To fulfil her dreams she has to learn, a make or break it time for her.

"I need to make my own choices for once." Sakura said, she didn't look back as she ran off towards the Gym.

-.-

Day: 21 of 243

Time: Mid-Morning

Location: Oreburgh Gym

-.-

Shikamaru stood in front of Oreburgh Gym, both hands stuffed in his pockets waiting for Sakura to arrive. Last thing he needed is for the pinked haired girl to start nagging at him. With a sigh, Shikamaru mentally though all the possible tactics he could use to go up against Roark. He knows that he could go up against Roark with Munchlax, but he made a promise to himself he would not use the Pokémon until he makes gets all eight badges. Then it would be a total freefall.

"Shikamaru." Sakura ran up to Shikamaru, huffing out, feeling out of breath from her run. "Are you ready?"

"I'll be a drag…but eh." Shikamaru shrugged, he headed towards the front entrance of the Gym. "Might as well get it over with."

To be continued…

Okay…yeah.

R/R


	12. Chapter 12

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

-.-

D/C: I own nothing

-.-

Day: 21 of 243

Time: Mid-Morning

Location: Oreburgh Gym

-.-

"Cranidos use take down!"

"Chimchar use dig to dodge."

Sakura watches from the stands, eyes wide filled with delight and flames seemed to appear every time Shikamaru would finally took the battle seriously. Rosie and Diamond sat on each side of her, both of them dressed in cheerleading uniforms. Crying out cheers for their friends or yelling out warnings to their Pokémon friends. It was a three on three battle and it was amazing to Sakura. It was clear that Shikamaru had the disadvantage from the get go with Chimchar being the first Pokémon he brought out. Being a fire type, which is weak against from both Rock and Ground types. Said types that Roark mainly has in his arsenal. The first Pokémon that Roark brought out is a Geodude, using trickery and using one simple move to win that round. Second round, Shikamaru called back Chimchar and got out Abra while Roark sent out Onix. That ended with Abra being defeated after long battle. Once the psychic Pokémon fainted, the fire type Pokémon came out and finished the job. Now it was Chimchar versus Cranidos, this time though, Shikamaru knew trickery wasn't going to work. "This is Roark's last Pokémon, if Shikamaru takes him down then he wins."

"Considering that Cranidos is Roark's last Pokémon and Shikamaru still has one other Pokémon in full health."

Sakura head snapped back to see her father sitting behind her. The light pink haired male looked sheepishly at his daughter and Pokémon when she asked him how long he's been there. "I've been here since the second round."

-.-

Shikamaru calmly watched the Pokémon battle before him, he mentally went through every battle strategy he had originally planned and the new ones he made on the spot. Everything has been going accordingly to plan. The main complication is the disadvantage Chimchar has against Cranidos, but he is working around that by tiring out the opposing Pokémon and attacking where it hurts the most. It is working just as he planned. Cranidos is getting tired of chasing around Chimchar and he is becoming sluggish in his attacks.

Shikamaru watched Cranidos began to prepare the move 'Take Down' and charge towards Chimchar. With matching expressions of smirking satisfaction, trainer and Pokémon stood there waiting patiently for the right moment to make their next move. 'Game. Set. Match.'

-.-

"What is he doing?" Sakura whispered to herself, her eyes widen and daring herself not to blink not wanting to miss a single thing.

"He's baiting his time." Kizashi said with a twinkle in his eye, he had finally found out what Shikamaru's plan was. Simple yet very effective. "He knows that he just won this match."

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked, looking up at her father with questioning eyes.

"Look."

Sakura looked back down and gasped, Cranidos had seemingly tripped and started to skid down the gym floor on his stomach. Only stopping right in front of Chimchar with a groan of defeat. It was only when the referee announced him and Shikamaru the winner did Chimchar let out a cheer. "He won…He WON! GO SHIKAMARU! CHIMCHAR!"

"HAPPINY!"

"GLAMEOW!"

"MUNCHLAX!" A red beam shot out of Shikamaru's belt and out came Munchlax cheering for the first win. He promptly glomp Shikamaru crying out cheerfully, while said trainer let out a groan of pain.

Kizashi sweat dropped at the scene. "Is that… normal?"

"I'm still trying to get used to it honestly…" Sakura winced when she saw that Chimchar had jumped on Munchlax and laughing while he was doing so. She could only wonder how Shikamaru doesn't have back problems yet. Without another thought, Sakura picked up Rosie and signaled for Diamond to follow her. "Come on, I want you to meet him."

"He seems rather busy…"

-.-

"Get off…. Can't breathe… Guys…" Shikamaru attempted to say through short breaths of air he managed to get in. He managed to turn his head to see that Roark is praising Cranidos for his work. Cranidos smiled at his trainer tiredly before he was promptly returned to his Pokéball. The Gym leader stood back up and looked over towards his diction with a chuckle. "Help…"

"Congratulations." Were the only words Shikamaru heard before he heard Sakura called out his name and congratulated him for his win.

Looking up at Sakura, Shikamaru saw that a man was standing behind her who he assumed to be her father. Judging by the dull colored pink hair shaped like a Sakura blossom. "Help?"

This got Munchlax attention, he stared at Sakura suspiciously and started to pull his entire weight on Shikamaru's stomach. "Munchlax…."

"I have poffins…" Sakura said, pulling out a blue bun from her bag and showing it to Munchlax after seeing the looks of confusion from him.

Munchlax stared at the pastry with distaste, he never heard of a poffin before and he smelt bad. To dry for his taste in foods. However, he and Chimchar did get off of Shikamaru much to said trainer's relief. "Munchlax?"

"Chimchar, Chimchar, Chim." Chimchar explained to Munchlax what exactly is a poffin. Shikamaru had heard about said items from his father but never really seen any of them, as they are more common here in Sinnoh than back at Johto. By the description that Chimchar is giving, they work similar to Pokéblocks. Something that Ino had showed off to him and Choji more times than he could care for. "Chimchar."

"It's dry flavored isn't it?" Shikamaru asked Sakura, getting up from the ground with a groan. He mentally swore when he felt his back pop back into place. "What a drag."

"Ah yeah…?"

"Munchlax dislikes dry foods."

"Munchlax!" Munchlax nodded in confirmation, even if he is willingly to eat anything especially if he is extremely hungry. Given the fact he ate a large meal before coming here and with the promise of another meal after then the off offer of said item seemed very unappetizing. Now, if it was spicy…then it would have been a whole different story. "Munchlax."

"What does he like then?" Sakura asked, looking over at Shikamaru for an explanation.

"I don't know; I just know he dislikes dry foods when he's feeling very picky."

"Gee, that sure was a lot of help."

"Glad to be of service."

By now Chimchar, Munchlax, Rosie, Diamond, Kizashi, Roark and even the referee watched the one sided argument between the tweens. Sakura is the one that is doing the majority of the talking (arguing) and Shikamaru is trying to defuse that whole thing but his sarcastic tone wasn't helping him. It was very amusing to watch the scene before him. Then a new noise interrupted everything, Munchlax had pulled out a small bag of chips from his fur and began to eat it loudly. When the Pokémon saw that everyone was looking at him, Munchlax only hid his bag of chips back in his fur defensively. "Munch…"

-.-

Day: 21 of 243

Time: Mid-afternoon

Location: Nara Family Home, Ecruteak City, Johto.

-.-

"SHIKAKU! GET YOUR BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yoshino screamed out from the kitchen window that was above the sink. She has a dark green Pokégear, her son face could be seen through the screen. He winced every time he heard his mother scream out for his father to return back into the home. "SHIKAMARU IS CALLING!"

Yoshino only stopped screaming when she saw her husband walk through the forest that surrounded their home. "Come quickly, Shikamaru is calling."

"I heard you the first time, troublesome woman." Shikaku grumbled under his breath, but he did hurry his pace back into his home. Now he knew what Shikamaru felt like, waiting for a phone call and not knowing when said call would come. He didn't need to walk into the home as Yoshino stood in front of the back sliding door, underneath the old-fashioned Japanese porch. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Shikamaru won his first Sinnoh badge!" Yoshino squealed out, her personality shifted in a complete 180 degrees. She shoved the Pokégear in her husbands stretched hands.

Shikaku brought the Pokégear close to his face to get a better view of it. He saw his son on the screen holding up the Coal Badge with a bored expression. "You finally got it."

"On my first try."

Yoshino watched as Shikaku conversed with their son with a fond smile. She swore that Shikaku's expression mirrored of Shikamaru's whenever the former will call. Then again, they are father and son and have many similarities. Many of which annoyed her to no end, with a shake of her head, Yoshino headed back inside. Walking through a long hall way with that in mind, she stopped mid step in front of the living room entrance. There was videophone in the far corner, something that was mainly used to communicate with Shikaku whenever he is in Sinnoh. She remembers a young Shikamaru sitting on the quilted stool waiting for a phone call. The call would either come in earlier, late or not at all on the designated time when a call is expected. For all that day, Shikamaru would wait for a call. It stopped after Shikamaru returned from his time at that so called prestigious Pokémon School. His stay and adventure through both Kanto and Johto changed him, and the reprimand she gave him, changed him. He became more recluse, mainly speaking with his Pokémon friends and his only two human friends. It was only when Shikamaru had announced his plans to travel to Sinnoh to challenge the League there.

Now... Here they are, waiting for a phone call from him.

-.-

Day: 21 of 243

Time: Early Afternoon

Location: Oreburgh City

-.-

Sakura nervously stood by the main entryway of the city, waiting for seemingly for nothing. Both of her Pokémon in their Pokéballs and she has her belongings on her person. Shikamaru is just a short distance away from her, talking into his Pokégear. Talking to his parents most likely, but the looks of it.

Parents…

Sakura's father had said his good-byes to her before he quickly headed out to work. Apparently he had a friend of his cover for him for the morning. Her mother has yet to be seen, and by the looks of it, she won't be making an appearance any time soon. 'Of course…'

"Alright, I'll call again when I get back to Jubilife City."

Sakura turned to see Shikamaru now standing beside her, closing the Pokégear and placing it back into his rucksack. "Anything yet?"

"No…" Sakura responded, shaking her head.

"We have to leave soon; I have a schedule I need to catch up to." Shikamaru stated, pointing towards the route that would lead them to Jubilife City. His expression momentarily soured remembering his time spent there trying to look for Abra. Oh what a memory…

Sakura's eyebrow twitched irritability. "You should be saying something to comfort me."

"Nah, not my style." Shikamaru waved her off with a yawn. "We have been here for over two hours, nothing happened. We have to get going sooner or later."

"You don't get it, she's my mother. She supposed to see me off for my adventure…"

Shikamaru watched as Sakura started to rant on about her mother. About how the woman is borderline of being a helicopter parent, always being there and controlling her every step. It was for that fact she wasn't able to travel before because of her overprotective. The only reason for her leaving this time is because Sakura's father making clear she is going with Shikamaru.

"I did everything she wanted me to do, everything! I just wanted to do this, now she does this?"

With a sigh, Shikamaru grabbed Sakura by her pink backpack and began to pull her along. "Then rebel against her, you are already rebelling her. Just got with it."

"I just can't leave without seeing her!"

"She knew you were leaving today, her fault for not making it on time. Plus… Do you want to prove to her you can do this on your own?"

"…Fine…" Sakura sighed, letting her head dropped down. From the short time she knew Shikamaru, the guy will use her words against her to go along with his plans. That and she felt to tired to argue against him. "Manipulative bastard."

"I know."

To be continued…

Yep…

Okay, the main premise of the story is Shikamaru getting into Battle Frontier to face against his father. I feel like the need of something else has to happen to make this more….troublesome for our main characters of this story.

Ideas?


	13. Chapter 13

Shikamaru's Adventure: Sinnoh

-.-

D/C: I own nothing

-.-

Day: 22 of 243

Time: Noon

Route: Jubilife City

-.-

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"That."

Shikamaru pointed at a poster that was promoting a watch like device. He had seen many people wearing them, posters promoting them and it seemed this entire city promoted the item. The last time he was in the city, Shikamaru wanted to figure out what they are but he was too busy helping a troublesome blonde. "What is it?"

Sakura turned around to see what Shikamaru was pointing at, her eyes brightened immensely. "No way!"

Shikamaru blinked slowly as he watched Sakura fan-girl over watch on the poster. "What the hell…?"

"It's the new model for the Pokétech." Sakura gushed out; she looked back at Shikamaru who took a step back when he actually saw stars in her eyes. "I want it…"

"What does it do?"

The grin that Sakura she gave Shikamaru caused him to inch away slowly. His eyes widened when Sakura slammed her hands on top of his shoulders and held on tight to him. Things got worse when the Pinkette started to talk a thousand words a minute about the Pokétech. From what he could gather they work similar to a Pokétech. Only that it had more gizmos and doodads.

"It's like your… Whatever it's called!" Sakura ended, she didn't even sound like she was out of breath.

"Pokégear, it's called Pokégear." Shikamaru deadpanned, he pulled out said item from his person to show it to her. "All it does is show me the time, map, it's a phone, there's a phonebook, radio, and apparently now it has a tracking system."

"Tracking system?"

"It's to track down other Pokégears." Shikamaru stated.

"You could make phone calls?" Sakura gaze shifted over at Shikamaru's Pokégear.

"Yeah… Could your Pokétech do that?" Shikamaru asked, he did not bother to hold back a smirk.

Sakura stared at Shikamaru blankly for a moment before she shoved him away from herself with a grumble. "At least at Pokétech could do all those other things."

"And… It would be too troublesome." Shikamaru responded, he put back his Pokégear from where he took it out. He nudged Sakura with his elbow and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a Pokétech?"

"…Ye-No…not anymore." Sakura let out a sigh. "I had one but Mother accidently poured drainer fluid on it."

"How…"

"I don't know…I don't know."

"Hey kids! Have you heard about the promotion that is going on in Pokétech Company?"

-.-

Day: 22 of 243

Time: Midafternoon.

Route: Jubilife City

-.-

"We need one more ticket to get ourselves a Pokétech!" Sakura squealed out in excitement. She turned around to see Shikamaru had laid himself on a bench. "What's wrong?"

"You are worse than Munchlax." Shikamaru huffed out; he heaved himself to sit up. He pinched the bridge of his nose to clear his mind. "Where is the next one?"

"At the TV Station." Shikamaru replied, he pushed himself away from the bench. He started to walked towards the direction of the TV Station. He rolled his eyes at Sakura as she smiled giddily as they walked. His brows furrowed when he saw a man dressed in a trench coat sneaking around. Nudging his friend with his elbow to gain her attention, Shikamaru whispered into her ear. "Does he look familiar?"

"Hm?" Sakura glanced over where Shikamaru pointed at. She looked over to see a man dressed like a detective trying to act inconspicuous to no avail. They guy has shiny black hair cut in bowl cut, his clothing were all in the same shade of green with orange accents. Were those are actual orange leather shoes? "No…Should we do something about it?"

"I don't know, it would be a drag." Shikamaru said a yawn; his eyes widen when he felt Sakura grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him along with her. "Oi!"

"Hey? Are you a detective?" Sakura called out to the suspicious looking man.

Said man looked startled at the being called out. "WHAAAT?! How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?"

"What a drag." Shikamaru couldn't help but groan out in complete annoyance. He knew of the International Police from a past experience. In all honesty, half of them were a bunch of idiots while the other half are actual decent people. Hopefully this one isn't an idiot. "Man, we just wanted to make conversation."

The Detective walked up to them with a thoughtful expression. He then started to chuckle at what Shikamaru said to him. "…Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. I know better than that…"

Shikamaru resisted the urge to face palm, he got stuck with a loon. Typically, they are the good ones. From what the guy is saying, he's a good guy. Albeit, a very troublesome one at that.

"…my code name, it is Guy. It is what the call me. Incidentally, is the saying, 'Don't be a thief!' familiar to you?" Looker asked, looking at the tweens expectantly.

Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other and silently communicated with each other. It was agree that Shikamaru will speak for them both. The Nara looked back up at him with his average bored expression. "Yeah, we heard about it. Don't take things that don't belong to you."

"Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong." Guy looked over his shoulder and his entire expression seemed to become distant the more the spoke. "Unfortunately, there are apparently those who do not heed those words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokémon of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. Incidentally, you both are trainers, yes? Perhaps you two could help me. I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty… Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no!"

Once more, Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other wondering what's wrong with the guy. They both took a step back when Guy turned around and pointed at them with a gleaming smile. "You must inform me of any happenings! Of any evildoing that is occurring. Understood?"

"Sure…" Shikamaru replied unsurely.

"Good. Until next time!" With that Guy turned around and ran off without another word.

"Let's just go get our Pokétech." Shikamaru muttered shaking his head.

"Right…"

-.-

Day: 22 of 243

Time: Late Afternoon

Route: Jubilife City

-.-

"At least it came in a dark green." Shikamaru said, sitting beside Sakura on a bench that was near the Pokétech Company. Both of them fiddling with their respective Pokétech's, they both receive newer models and have a couple apps. It was actually decent in his opinion, he still prefers his Pokégear. "Digital watch, calculator, memo pad, pedometer, Pokémon list, color changer, matchup checker, stopwatch and an alarm clock."

"Not like your Pokégear huh?" Sakura asked nudging Shikamaru with her elbow, wrapped on her left wrist is a bright pink Pokétech.

"I still prefer my Pokégear." Shikamaru responded, he turned his gaze over at Sakura with an expectant look. "We could either rent a room at the Poké-Center, or continue our journey?"

"What does your schedule say?" Sakura asked.

"I should have arrived at Floaroma Town this morning."

"…How detailed is your schedule?"

"You don't want to know."

"Then let's keep up with that schedule of yours."

"Finally…Let's go before we find that weird guy."

"I was so close to forgetting about him."

"Hey!"

Shikamaru and Sakura looked over to see a kid about their age walking towards them.

"Lucas right?" Shikamaru asked, he stood up with a groan and he swore that he heard his bones pop. Judging from the look that Sakura game him, she heard it too. "What's up? Everything alright back at the lab?"

Lucas actually looked embarrassed at the last comment. "Yes, that's my name. Everything went back to order before Professor Rowan and I came here. Did you go to Oreburgh yet?"

"Been there and already got my first badge." Shikamaru stated with a shrug, he glanced back to give Sakura a mock glare as he said the next part. "I would have been somewhere else right now but eh…I got sidetracked…"

Sakura for her part looked away with a look of embarrassment. "It's not my fault you weren't properly taking care of yourself."

Lucas looked over at Sakura and back at Shikamaru. "Good to see you made a friend, it's always good to travel with someone..."

"Yeah…I guess…Where is the Professor?" Shikamaru asked, he looked around to see that said man is nowhere to be seen.

"I was supposed to meet him at the entrance of Route 204." Lucas pointed down the street that leads towards said location.

"We'll walk with you, we are heading over there ourselves." Shikamaru glanced back at Sakura with a pointed look. "Right Sakura?"

"Yeah!" Sakura called out, she stood up to stand next to Shikamaru. She gave both boys a smile. "What are we waiting for? Let's go! Nothing is stopping us."

Sometime later…

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered to himself as he watched bunch of pajama wearing goons run off. He, Sakura and Lucas had just defeated said goons after they had threatened Professor Rowan. Apparently they wanted something from the old man that had to do with his work. Wither or not it was going to be willingly or forcibly. It clearly was going to be the latter and so action had to take place. "Who were they?"

"That lot… They called themselves Team Galactic." Rowan explained, he fiddled with his tie to fix it back in place.

"What did they want?" Sakura asked, she was now holding Rosie in her arms.

Rowan took in a deep breath, he fixed his coat as he explained. "When Pokémon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy…However, I believe that it's a mystic power far beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be studying that power's potential. They want to know if it can be used as energy for something…"

"I don't like them. Their Pokémon are miserable." Shikamaru stated, remembering the looks that him and his friends went up against. It was clear that they were forced to do what they were doing. How could people mistreat Pokémon in such a manner? "What a drag…"

"Chimchar?" Chimchar jumped onto Shikamaru's shoulders and tugged on his human's friend's ear. "Chim?"

"Let them run for now." Shikamaru replied, he reached up and scratched Chimchar's chin. "We will more than likely see them again."

"What makes you say that?" Lucas asked, he was kneeling next to his Pokémon, a bigger than average Turtwig. The Grass type Pokémon looked around vigilantly, keeping a close eye for any more trouble.

"Like the old man said, they wanted him for something." Shikamaru replied, he ignored the grumbled that Professor Rowan that shot towards him. "And whatever they want to do, is something utterly troublesome."

"It's all over for now, all of you could relax. Still, thanks to you three, nothing came of that situation. I appreciate that. Kudos to all of you for your battling skills…"

-.-

Day: 22 of 243

Time: Night

Route: 204

-.-

"My very own Pokédex." Sakura said in completely awe, she, Shikamaru and their Pokémon sat around a campfire they had created earlier. They had decided to call it a day and make camp. Now they are surrounded by a small fire making s'mores.

Shikamaru did not comment as he pulled out a random berry and stabbed a stick through it. He handed it Chimchar who started to roast the berry on the fire. The Nara repeated his actions until all of his Pokémon were roasting berries over the fire, as an afterthought he also did it for Sakura's Pokémon. "Everyone happy?"

All of the Pokémon let out cries of agreement, they were happy alright.

"Good." Shikamaru sighed, he allowed himself to fall backwards to lay on his back with a heavy sigh. "Good Night."

"Don't you have a tent?" Sakura asked, looking over at Shikamaru questioningly.

"I have one."

"Then why aren't you using it?"

"Eh."

"…."

"Do you want to use it?"

"…Could I?"

"Fine."

To be continued…

Hehehe.


	14. AN

Dear Readers/Followers...

I apologize for not updating and continuing on with any of my stories. One of the main reasons I have not been updating is due to college and well... (my interest went for another story I have for another account I have here.) The other reason is that I accidentally realized I deleted all my information I had for all my stories, Notes, Tabs, Timelines and Etc... Looking back at my stories, I realized i could do better and clean things up a bit... a lot.

What do you think? Should I go back and revamp the story? Thoughts?

Thank you following and reading my stories.

-Unsung-Knight


End file.
